The accidental teleport
by Hell Executioner
Summary: Do you remember when Jun Jae-San teleported every body out of the city? When he teleported every body he remembered about Hogwarts and his friend Dumbledore and he accidently teleported one person to Hogwart during the fifth year and what if the person is...Judge Q! One of the first God of Highschool crossover! Oh yeah. If you find Thomas in here it mean Seamus, I mess up the names
1. Chapter 1

**Well,you** **know**** the story:Jun Jae-San died and he teleported people outside the city but what if he remembered about Dumbledore and Hogwarts when he meet him 20 years ago and he accidentally teleported Judge Q back to Hogwarts .Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1:How all it begin**

**Jun Jae-San's POV  
**As he started to teleport people out of Seoul he start thinked to think about his first time he use this trick before a powerful Wizard, Albus Dumbledore. He remembered it as it was just yesterday. He was on a tour in Europe when he first met him. After he had perform the trick dematerialized an object to another place he notice in the crowd an old man wearing a cloak which is not unusual since it was Christmas but the old man looked at him in an observing way but when he ended the performance and went back to his room he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it and standed in front of him was the old man himself. Up close he looks even older and his beard reach to his waist. He wear a half moon spectacle and his eyes twinkling as if they were star in the night sky."What can I help you about sir?"Jun Jae-San asked as he open the door wider. "I'm very curious about the way you performed your magic Mr Jae-San"he said as he look at him for a while"and is it real magic or just a ordinary trick Mr Jae-San."he asked."And your name is..."Jae-San asked carefully as he motioned for the old man to come inside his room."Dumbledore"the old man replied as he sat down a couch in the corner of the room. "Mr Dumbledore,as you had read the sign you had saw the line in the bottom that said"I swear to god that everything I perform at this performance is real but not a trick." and I always keep my promise"he said as he pour a glass of wine and offered it for the old man."No ,thank you but can I ask you this last question:Did you learn magic or you were born with it?"the old man asked as he looked at him sternly."I'm a learner Mr Dumbledore and I'm not as lucky as some of the old wizards who were born with magic"he replied as he start to feel tired by these questions."And if you can meet someone like the old days magician will you want to meet them"the old man said as he watch Jun Jae-San 's reaction."Really!"Jun Jae-San asked as he feels excited started to take over his body. "Yes" Dumbledore said as he take from his cloak a wand made from wood but not the type black and white and Dumbledore touched a glass on the table into a mouse. The looks on Jun Jae-San 's face must be very funny because the old man laughed and said"I am one of the wizards you just said Mr Jae-San,and I think your talent is very wonderful so I want you to come to my school to speak to the students who think only pure blood can be come wizards.". "If I am not mistake,pure blood are the ones come from parents who are both wizards and they don't like wizards who have parents are normal people."Jun Jae-San asked as he get over his shock."Muggles are what we call them,so will you come to my school."Dumbledore asked as he stand up."So you are the principal of this school full of wizards?"Jun Jae-San asked as he once again get shock by Dumbledore's information."It is call Hogwart and yes they have wizards and witches study there." Dumbledore answered patiently."I will go!"Jun Jae-San said as he started packing his things."Not now Mr Jae-San,I want you to finish your tour first,and when you are done I will let my trusted man come and get you."and after he said these words Dumbledore flick his wand and he disappear.

The memory make Jun Jae-San smile .

-What are you smiling about old man?

Sang Man-Duk asked as he smirks at Jun Jae-San." I have to make every one go out of here" Jun Jae-San thoughts as he teleport everybody go to somewhere else but he had make a mistake,when he perform the spell he suddenly remember the Quidditch field of Hogwarts for the billionth of a second.

-I'm going to destroy your god right now boy.

Jun Jae-San said his final words as he formed a protective barriers and he dematerialized missiles to formed a giant missile.

**Judge Q's POV**

He was crouching down to regain his strength after Sang Man-Duk's attack,he was going to attacks Sang Man-Duk again when he feel a strange feeling inside his body. He feels as if he just got turn upside down and got shake for 5 minutes. The last thing he saw was Jun Jae-San talk to him inside his head

-I will take care from here.

So he is going to teleport us out of Seoul,he thought as he close his eyes to stop the headache and he feel the feelings stronger and after that is the feeling of thrown again the wall over and over then it stop.

**Harry Potter's POV**

He was flying around on his Fire bolt in the field. They were practicing Quidditch when suddenly there was a loud pop as if there was a firework just explode in the sky and a man with green hair appear out of the nowhere and he landed on Harry. At that moment Harry lost control and they both head toward the tower where the teachers usually sit and watch the game. When they were just a few meters away from the wall he regain control and they change direction toward the ground. In the middle of the flight the man fall out of his broom and he shouts something in a foreign language before he slams head first onto the ground.

-Oh my god...

-When did you learn to summon a Muggle out of nowhere Harry?

-You guys, continue practice while me and Fred will bring this man to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry said as he landed near the man. "This man is weird"he thought ,the man has green hair and he wear glasses ,he wear white shirt and black pants but the weirdest thing is he is holding a scythe,a big scythe with red blade.

-This man looks like he holding a Dark art thing,maybe he is You-Know-Who's follower.

Fred said and he takes out his wand and points it at the man.

-We should bring him to Madam Pomfrey first then we will tell Professor Dumbledore.

Harry said as he crouches down and put the man's arm through his shoulder while Fred does the same with the other arm. And they both go to the castle while the others hop on their broom and start practicing with the Quaffle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Boring ask and answer**

**Judge Q's POV**

The last thing he remember before he slam his head on the ground is he was falling through the sky. Then suddenly he landed on some thing warm and when he started to regain his focus he saw he still on air but he is sitting on a boy with dark hair and he is wearing a cloak like Jun Ju-Gok 's Charyeok but with yellow and red lining. They were heading to tower but the boy suddenly dived down the ground and at that moment Judge Q losted his balance and he fell head first to the ground."Shit" he shouted in Korean and after that is he black out.

But right now he just woke up from a bed at a place looks like a hospital but looks like it made in 17th century in the book he read about England. Out side there is a bird singing and sunshine is shining through the widow nearby.

-So you had awake and you had such a lot of wounds that you look like you just got attack by a dragon.

A woman said in English .He spun around to see who had spoken and he saw an old lady who looks like a nurse unlike nurse A nor B.

-Now sit up and drink this.

The woman said as she handed him a cup that has something floating in them.

-It will make you better then you have to lie down for a while.

The woman said as she turn around and walk to another bed. Judge Q sniff it and it smell like water so he gulp it down in one gulp and he almost spit it out because of the taste but he feels his head clearer and he feels less tired.

-What is this and can you tell me where I am and who are you?

He asks the woman in Korean but when it go out the woman answer it in English but he still understand it as if it is Korean .Confused, he lies down once again.

-My name is Madam Pomfrey and you can understand what I am saying because I perform a spell on you. You are in Hogwart,the school of witchcraft and wizardy and that is a brew made from Flying Potato and Mint slugs (AU I made this up).

The woman answers as an old man open the huge oak door. He looks like he is 90 years old because of his beard,it's long and it reaches to the man's waist. His eyes are blue and they are twinkling as if they are star. The old man sit to a chair next to Judge Q 's bed.

-So do you want a sherbet lemon before I start ask you question?

The old man said as he take out from his cloak's pocket two sherbet lemons.

-No thank you.

He said carefully because this man has an aura that like Jun Jae-San. The old man put a sherbet lemon in his mouth. They watch each other for a while then he starts first:

-Who are you and where am I ?

-I am Albus Dumbledore and you are in Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry.

Judge Q was taken back by this. A school with people full of Jun Jae-San is not a good place to fools around.

-So are you kind of like a friend of Jun Jae-San ?

-Yes I am but how do you know Mr. Jae-San?

The old man asks as he looks into Judge Q 's eyes.

-He is kind of like a friend of my boss.

-I see.

-So do you know why I am here?

-It looks like Jun Jae-San had want to teleport you to somewhere else but he thought about Hogwarts when he was here.

-Jun Jae-San was here !

"No wonder he is so strong" Q though as he feels shock about this.

-He is strong because he practice himself but not because we teach him anything .He was here to do a speech about Muggle-born can become greater than pure blood since he is a Muggle-born and without education. Muggle is what we call non-magic people.

Dumbledore said as if he had read Q's mind .Q said:

-Thank you for help me but can you teleport me back to Korea because I has some job to finish.

-You have to wait because there are two reason :1 you are wanted because a man name Park Mu-Jin got arrested and they said you and him and other people are responsible for the death of Jun Jae-San and 2 you need to answer some of the Ministry's question since they suspect you are a Death eater because of the weapon you use.

When Dumbledore said this Q feels empty in his pocket and he can't feel the normal weight of his deck and his cigar box.

-Where is my deck ?

Q asked calmly but coldly.

-They are in my office because your deck is examining by the Ministry and this is a school so you can't smoke here. I had asked Madam Pomfrey to let you get out of bed so if you can follow me to my office I will return your deck to you but not your cigars.

Dumbledore said as he start walking toward the door .At his words Q jump out of his bed and follow Dumbledore as he go through the door.

-What is you name?

Dumbledore asked as they are walking in the greatest hall he ever seen.

-Q.

Q replied as he looks at the armors and the ghosts around the hall. There are paintings that can talk,stair that can move and gargoyle that jump out of its place when Dumbledore said "Slug surprise" was making him dizzy even though he knew they were magic. Inside Dumbledore's office he saw a group of people are whispering something and pointing their wand(which Dumbledore had said is different than Jun Jae-San's)at his beloved deck. "They are nuts" he said as the wizards got thrown back to the wall by a force so strong that one even makes an imprint on the wall.

-Professor Dumbledore, this deck has an amount of magic as strong as 50 normal wizards.

A young man wearing a red cloak said from behind them.

-And you are...

The man asked as he eyed Q up and down.

-My name is Q and I am here to take back my deck.

Q said and he motioned for the cards to fly to his hand which earn him astonishing looks from the other wizards except Dumbledore.

-How did he...

The young wizard stuttered :

-He didn't even use his wands and that deck has the power so powerful that the wizard who just hold it keep shaking.

-Now,where is my Scythe ?

Q asked as he look around the room. Dumbledore's office is big and full of light,there is a phoenix sitting in a cage and on the walls there are painting of the old Headmaster/Headmistress who are talking and sleeping. Then in a corner of the office there is a glass case which held the Scythe with two wizards standing there and mumbling some spell.

-It's impossible, that Scythe is weight a ton and it won't stay in a place so we have to do the Binding spell over and over.

Another wizard who just close his mouth said as he back away from Q.

-That mean you guys are wimps.

Q said as he smash the glass case and takes the Scythe out then he make it disappear into his Joker card.

-Now can you please let the ask-and-answer question over quickly because I would like to have a tour in this castle.

At this word a man appear out of the fireplace in the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :I scare the Head of Ministry of Magic of England.**

**Q's POV.**

Q though that wizards and witches just fly on broom and do spell but not walk out of the fireplace like Santa Claus.

-So you are the one who fall on Harry Potter during a Quidditch practice eh ?

Q doesn't know what is Quidditch but he know Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-He-Fall-On so he nods.

-Good,now please everyone else except Kingsley and Dumbledore go back to the Ministry.

The man who just appear out of the fireplace said and all the other wizards go to the fireplace and throw some powder in it, they all say"The Ministry of Magic"and they disappear in a green flames.

-Floo network.

A man who has black skin said as he goes to a table nearby.

-Q, this is Cornerlius Fudge, Head of Ministry of Magic and Kingsley Shacklebolt ,one of the best Auror.

Dumbledore introduces them to Q while Q tells them the story how he gets here in the first place.

-So Mr Jae-San who came here 20 years earlier is your boss's friend, and your boss is Mr Mu-Jin who just got arrested because the Korean think he kill Mr. Jun-San and make the stadium exploded and a giant mystery pillar is curently there.

-What about the pillar,can you describe it for me ?

-The Ministry of Magic at Korea said it is a giant pillar made with a strange materials that looks like steel.

-Impossible.

Q mumbles.

-What is impossible ?

Fudge asked as he leans closer to Q.

-The pillar you said is not a pillar,it's Ryui Jingu Bang, a legendary national treasure wield by Sun Go Kong or the Monkey King and it is a stick that weight like the moon.

Q answers as he thinks about who is the Monkey king is.

-The Monkey King is the king of the Monkey ?

Fudge asked

-Why you have to fear a monkey wielding a stick ?

Fudge asked then laughs about it but when Q doesn't laughs with him he stop.

-That monkey alone could destroy a city and the Ryuh Jingu Bang can grow big and long dependa on its master's will.

Q said cooly and he starts to stands up.

-Wait Mr.Q ,I have a few more question for you. First is how did the Monkey King got release ?

Fudge asked as he motioned for Q to sit down.

-I don't know about that.

Q said and he remained standing.

-Well then why did your deck of cards so powerful ?

-It was infused by my Charyeok.

-Pardon ?

Fudge asked.

-Charyeok mean the power of the god or borrow power from gods. Charyeok can be mesured by GP.

-So you have the power of a god ?

Kingsley asked as he starts to reach into his cloak.

-Technically, yes but not the God himself.

Q said as he starts to go toward the door.

-Can you show us your Charyeok ?

Dumbledore said politely.

-If it not disturbs you.

Q said and the other man nod. Then behind Fudge's back appear Joker and it is grinning like a maniac.

-What the ...

Kingsley turn around to face the Joker. He shouts something and points the wand at it but the clown deflect the spell by put its scythe up to block it and the spell fly to a nearby glass cup, the cup explodes.

-This, gentlemen, is my Charyeok and his name is Joker.

-Are..are you sure this is not a trick or something ?

Fudge asked.

-No sir.

Dumbledore answered without hestiation. He said:

-I my self had seen them.

-One more question then you can leave.

Fudge said and he starts to back away from Q. He asks:

-How can we trust you with this power and you are safe with the students ?

-Because if I want to do them any harm I should kill their leader first when I have the chance.

Q replied as he goes out of the door.

Harry's POV

He can't focus on his work, Professor McGonnagal even have to says his name out loud three times but when she gone to help somebody else his mind again drift back to the green hair men. He is the weirdest person he ever saw, except Voldemort, and his weapon looks sinister but he can't help but feel that the man is a good guy.

-What got into you Harry ?

-I'm thinking about the green hair men I told you about.

-Seriously Harry, what is so special about that man ?

Hermione asks as she looks up from her homework.

-I don't know but he almost die from falling to the ground, but where did he came from ?

-Harry, I thinks you should forget about it and join Fred and George's "Umbridge stinks" club.

Ron said as he walks toward them after he talks to his brother.

-Ron, you should starts to do your homework since you are a Perfect.

-Why should I Hermione ? I though Perfects are the one who don't need to study since it's what they call.

-But it doesn't mean you can forget your homework yesterday.

-Oh for god sake Hermione ,why you have to talks about it ?

-Because ...

And Harry tune them off since they always bicker like they are husband and wife on a movie or some thing. He keep thinking about the man's weapon and his uncle Sirius who just wrote him a letter about come to Hogwarts to protect him.

-It's not like I can't take care of my self or something.

He mumbles then turn back to his homework of 3 parchment about moonstones. After 30 minutes he goes to bed and starts to think about the similarity of the man's weapon and the Death's reaper. "There is nothing as Death" he said but a voice in his head said"But there is magic". That night's sleep is bad,he keep dreaming about playing Quidditch but Voldemort suddenly appeared out of nowhere and land on him. When it is morning and the sunshine go through the door Harry was drenched in sweat. He wake up before Ron and he decided he should go to the Hall alone to have some breakfast. On his way to the Hall he saw Malfoy is talking with somebody taller than him:

-My father will hear about this.

-Isn't that what you always do Malfoy.

Harry shouted then he go toward them. Malfoy turn around and he saw Harry come toward him .He look at Harry then said sarcastically:

-Harry Potter, the noble one who protect filthy Mud-blood and Muggle.

-I don't like your words kid.

Some one behind Malfoy said then there are 5 cards fly toward the ground , from the cards appear 5 large blades that block Malfoy from going any where.

-If you don't promise me that you will change your attitude I will leave you here all day.

-Yes sir.

Malfoy whimpers at the sight of the blades now circle him as if they are claw.

-Good.

The man said and the blades disappear, the cards fly back to his hand while Malfoy run like a deer to the Hall.

-Thanks kid for help me but you should go to breakfast.

Harry was stunned by the blades then he looks up and saw the man.

-You are the green hair man who fell on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:I wish that boy is R.**

**Harry's POV**

-You're the green hair man.

Harry said then stares at the man. He still wears the same suit and he still wears glasses but he doesn't have the scythe with him anymore, right now he is holding a deck of cards.

-Oh, you are the boy I fell on last time, how are you ?

-I'm fine, thanks. You don't hurt much from the fall are you because I'm sorry and because I didn't know that-.

-I know you think it's your fault but it's not since you didn't know I would fall on you anyway. So...can you tell me where is the Hall that Dumbledore said there would be food there ?

-Oh, I'm going to the Hall too, maybe we could go there together.

-Good idea.

The man said and he follows Harry. Harry asks:

-What is your name ?

-My name is Q, just Q or you can call me Judge.

-OK, my name is Harry Potter.

Harry waits for Q to says something about him but he just keep walking.

-So what happened back there when you met Malfoy ?

-So that boy is Malfoy huh, he is a spoiled kid, I was walking around to find the Hall and that kid came to me and said "This is not a place for you Muggle." so I just took his collar and lift him to my face and he already pee his pants.

-How did you got here , it's not like you just fell out of the cloud are you ?

-No, I am not.

-How did you survive the fall ?

-Let's just say I have a high levels of fitness. What can you tell me about this school ?

-Well there is a lot so I can only tell you most of it.

-OK.

So Harry tells Q everything he had gone through but he keeps out the part about Sirius. After a while Ron runs toward Harry and he says:

-Why didn't you wake me up ? And who is this ?

-Because you look like you need that sleep and this is Q, the man I had told you and Q, this is Ron Weasly, one of my friends.

Harry answered and Ron look at Q for a while and asks:

-Are you a Muggle ?

-I am .

Q replied then he stops and looks forward.

-I know, I was like you when I saw the Hall the first time.

Ron admitted then he goes to the place next to Hermione is sitting. They talk to each others for awhile and the topic looks like it's about Q. Beside Harry Q is drooling which consider the largeness and the food on the table is completely normal. Harry said:

-Come on, I want to show you my friends Hermione, Dean, the Weasley twin and a few others.

**Q's POV.**

He comes along with Harry while looking around the place. The last time he eat it was 1 week earlier and he is starving. All around the place there are students who are eating bacon and eggs. They are sitting in 4 different big table. Up in the heads of the table there is a long table and there are adults sitting there and they are watching Q, in the middle is Albus Dumbledore and he is talking to a woman to his right who is wearing a green cloak and gray hair, to his left there is a black haired man who looks like a spoiled spot of a white shirt. At the end of the table there is a short and fat woman who is watching him sternly like a hawk. He decides to ignore the stares come from everywhere and he sits down next to Harry and his friend. When he sit down there are a bushy haired girl who is reading a newspaper, Ron who is eating like mad, Harry who is talking to a girl with the same red hair as Ron which he thinks it must be Ron's sister. He asks the girl next to him:

-Why there isn't any ceiling here, you guys don't afraid of rain ?

-No, the ceiling is enchanted to be looks like the sky above it and I am Hermione Granger, nice to meet you and you must be Q, the man who fell on Harry during the Quidditch practice aren't you ?

Hermione said all of this in one breath so Q just said:

-Yes. Harry had tell me about you, he said you like to read a lot aren't you ?

-Yes, that right, may I ask where is your weapon that Harry said you was holding during the fell ?

-I put it away.

Q said simply then he takes a plate full of sausages and eggs then he eats it. The food are good, maybe not as good as Han Dae-Wi's but he still gobbles it down. While he is eating someone behind him said:

-Muggles, always eat like pigs.

And he turn around and saw Malfoy with two other boy who is big which he thinks must be Crabble and Goyle from the story Harry told him. Q just said:

-So you bring your body guards this time huh ?

-I had write a letter to my dad and he will kick you and Dumbledore out of here as soon as he can.

Malfoy says while he smirks at Harry. Harry said:

-Don't you dare !

-What's wrong ? Afraid to leave the only one you have, oh wait, I forgot your parents was killed , I doubt they...

Malfoy stops and trembles as Q points his Scythe at his throat.

-I had seen blood all my life so I won't hesitate to cut you to ribbon right now.

The Hall which was full of talking earlier has now silence like death, every students's now looking at them, most of them are staring at the Scythe and him but he don't care, he had has enough of this creep. But then one of his guards go forward to punch him and he evades it. He then throw a card nearly pass his neck and the boy stop then he step back while one hand is holding his neck. Q said:

-That's a warning.

Then someone said behind him with a firm voice:

-Mr Q, please put your weapon down and promise me you wont't use your Charyeok with my students anymore.

Q spun around and he saw Dumbledore with the woman which he thinks is Professor McGonnagal. The eyes of Dumbledore are cold and his aura like Jun Jae-San 's when his grandchild died. Q slowly takes his Scythe far away from Malfoy's throat than make it disappears and he takes back his card which is sticking from a wall nearby then put it in his pocket. He said:

-I promise I won't kill or injure any students from now on except if he or she is a spy.

-Students, please go to your class which I believe is right now and have a great day. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Q please come with me.

Dumbledore said cheerfully but his aura is still the same. The students go out of the Hall while Malfoy, Harry and Q stay behind, when the coast is clear they follow Dumbledore to his office. On the way nobody said anything but the tension so high that even a normal wizard can feel it. When they arrive at Dumbledore's office he sits down and asks Draco what had happened and Draco lied, but when he asks Harry he answers all of it and the same to Q. In the end Slytherin lose 20 points and Gryfindor lose 20 points from not stopped them. Dumbledore then said:

-Harry, Malfoy please go to your class and Mr. Q, please stay, I want to talk to you.

Malfoy and Harry both go to the door then go out while Q stands there thinks what will happens. Dumbledore says:

-Mr. Q, please don't use your Charyeok with my students and staffs and because of your way to stop somebody from talking is inappropriate with Mr. Malfoy I want you to don't go anywhere near him anymore. Do you understand ?

-Yes Mr. Dumbledore.

-From now on please call me and my staffs Professor. One more thing, during the Sorting for you to choose a house so you can sleep and do activities with your house, when you are in that house you have to protect all of the students, not hurt them. Do you understand ?

-Yes, Professor.

And the aura had covered Dumbledore disappeared. Dumbledore then said:

-You won't be participate to any lesson that require wand but all the other subjects you must participate and during the wands lesson you need to sit and watch them. Now you can go around the school but not inside the class, you could go outside but please don't destoy anything. You can go.

Q stands up and he heads for the door without hesitation. Q chooses to goes around the castle for a while, it won't be that hard to return to the Hall for lunch, right ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:The day before school.**

**Harry's POV**

He didn't saw Q again, he even didn't show up during lunch. The gossip today is all about Q and his scythe, people keep asking him about Q and where did he came from and who is he ... so Harry had a very tired day. Harry thinks maybe Dumbledore had make him go back to where he from but it can't be because they put the stool with the Sorting Hat for Q during lunch and there is a rumor that a 6th year saw him go into the Forbidden Forest alone today and didn't saw him go out so Harry is very worry. But when Harry and his friend is having dinner Q walk in. He is holding his Scythe and it full of blood but he let it around his shoulder, his white shirt is smear with blood and a green sticky thing that looks like spider blood, his face full and arms full of cuts and dried blood and he is smoking. He walks over to Harry's place and sits down, he put off his cigar and put it beside his dish.

The Hall become quiet, every one now looking at Q. Professor Dumbledore asks him:

-Professor Gubbyplank just inform me that you went into the Forbidden Forest today alone in the morning. Can you please tell us why your shirt is full of blood and you just use your Charyeok.

Harry wonder what is Charyeok but when he looks around he sees everyone is exactly like him, except Hermione and a few of the teacher. During that moment Q is taking a lot of food to his plate but he still answers Professor Dumbledore:

-I went into the woods to have a walk and a smoke, I was walking and suddenly three hound-like beast with red eyes attack me so I just killed them. Then I walked near a big tree and it started attacks me. I can't do any real damage to it without cut it down so I ran to a nearby cave to wait for the tree to calm down. I decided to explore the cave while waiting so I went deeper into the cave. After a while I met a giant talking spider, it keep saying "Where is Hagrid ?" over and over so I said to it that I'm not Hagrid and that spider commanded its smaller spiders to attacked me so they can eat me. I started to kill them to make away out of this cave. But when I got out of that cave I realize I had went the wrong way so I lost a while to get back to the castle. On the way back here I had to kill a couple of small men with sharp teeth and a giant eagle so my shirt got like this.

During the whole time he tells his story nobody move, nobody talk and even the ghosts stop in their track. Q looks surprise at the everyone's reaction, he asks Hermione:

-Those monster are not going to extinct are they ?

Hermione has to close his mouth before she replied:

-The Blood-eyes Hound are dangerous, their teeth are one of the sharpest, their speed make them almost impossible to hit with spell, the spiders can easily outnumber their victim and they are poisonous, the Huala Dwarfs like to eat humans and dogs, they can make traps, the Giant Eagle you met probably is Angelo Caraptor, one of them can easily hurt a dragon badly and all of the monster you met have high breed rate, the Ministry had tried to kill all of them but they didn't success. So they won't going to extinct.(AU:I make all of this up, except the spiders).

Harry still remember the time when he met Aragog and its children, Ron and him barely make it out alive and that time they have Ron's dad's car helped them. Q alone had make it out alive and he return here after dark which in the Forest is dreadful. for a while no one speak, Professor Dumbledore is the first one to break the silence:

-Mr. Q, please comes to the stools with the Sorting Hat.

Q is eating a pie so he put it down and wipe his hand on a napkin near him. Q then heads to the stool and he puts the Sorting Hat on his head then he sits down the stool and wait. The whole Hall watch him in silence then the Hat shouts"Gryffindor". Gryffindor table starts cheering are at once, even Harry clap for Q and he thought the cheering is as loud as the one he got in his first year at Hogwarts. Q then stand up and head toward the Gryffindor table. When he almost get there he stop to talk to Fred and George about something, maybe they say he is brave or when he threatened Malfoy is awesome. Harry doesn't care much for it but when he sees the toad like Professor Umbridges looks at Q in disgust he thinks"If Q sees this scene that woman will be very unlucky". But lucky for her Q doesn't see it. When he finished talking he heads to his old sit next to Hemione and Harry. The Hall suddenly comes back to life, everybody starts talking and laughing again. Q starts to eats at once when he sit down. Harry then whispers to Ron:

-I think he is not a normal person, if he is not a wizard he must be some kind of superpower person.

Ron then said something which he thinks is"Let's ask Hermione" because Ron is eating and talking at the same time. Beside him Q is talking to Dean about houses and Quidditch rules. Hermione is looking at Q with weird eyes like she just found the one and only person on Earth. Q then asks Hermione which he heard is :

-Do you know where the laundry is ?

-You don't need to.

Hermione said then perform a spell on Q and his shirt become white again. Q thanks her then heturn to Harry and said:

-Can I go to our room first ?

-No, you have to wait until Professor Dumbledore said you could go.

And at that moment Professor Dumbledore clap three times, the Hall turn quiet and all of the students look at him. Professor Dumbledore then said:

-You have know about our guest Q and he will stay with us until further notice. And Mr. Q can use his Charyeok. It's a special ability. Now, please go to your dormitory.

The students then stand up and follow the Perfect while the Gryffindor follow Ron and Hermione. Poor Q, everyone keep asking him questions and after a while Q looks even worse than when he came out of the Forest. The home room is warm and welcome, Harry starts to feel sleepy when he saw Q collasped to the ground. Everyone stop in their track but Hermione points her wand at Q then said:

-Wingardium Leviosa.

Q starts to fly and Hermione control him so he flies to a bed then "Thud" he fall. Hermione said:

-Don't worry, he just tired.

Everyone start to move when Hermione comes to Harry and said:

-Harry, find Ron, I need to tell you something.

Harry startled, "what could Hermione need to tell me and Ron" he though then he go to his favorite spot where he found Ron is talking to Patti. Harry said:

-Ron, Hermione wants to meet us.

-What now, a Perfect can't talk to somebody before he has to do homework ?

But Ron still come to their meeting place. They wait for a while when Hermione bring a big book. She let it falls down the table with a loudly 'Thud', the book's title is:"Muggles who make wonderful thing for Magical world". Hermione flip over it, Harry catch a glimpse about some man who sell electronics thing to wizards, a guy died to protect it and lastly she stop at a page that said:"Mr. Jun Jae-San, a Muggle who can perform magic". Harry and Ron both look at Hermione, wonder if she had gone cuckoo. Muggles who can do magics are actually tricks but they keep saying they are great wizards, the last wizards,... and they are all fake. Ron then said:

-Why do you want us to read this ?

Hermione seem that she know the meaning of the look, she said defensively:

-This man are not fake wizards, he is a Muggles but he can perform magic, he can use wand but the way to perform his spell is different. In here it even said Professor Dumbledore invited him to Hogwarts 20 years ago to make a speech about Muggle-born can be as good as any pure blood, maybe even greater.

Harry then takes the book and he found it, the sentence that Hermione said. It is:"Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart school of wizardy and witchcraft,Order of Merlind, Chief of Warlock had invited Jun Jae-San, a Muggle to Hogwarts to make a speech about Muggle-born can become as great as pure blood. Mr Jae-San is a giant Muggle but he can do magic, his magic is different than ours, even his wand is different. Mr Jae-San didn't say how he can do magic but the Ministry thought is about something called Charyeok. Mr Jae-San at that time is 34 years old and the shock he made during his visit was one of the greatest. Since that moment a lot Muggle-born became famous and some even make a mark in the history. But that impact has its evil side too. During his visit, some teacher at Hogwarts say You-Know-Who is one of the first students to prove that he is better than Muggle-born because You-Know-Who thinked is insulted to pure blood."

Harry looks up from the page and he looks at Hermione, he asks:

-You want us to research about what is Charyeok, right ?

-Actually, that is my job. You guys will go and ask Q what is his Charyeok in case I can't find anything about it.

Ron then said:

-Let's go to bed first before we do anything, Q is already sleep so we should do like him.

Harry couldn't agree more. Outside the sky is raining, each hitting the window in a steady rhymes while in Korea Judge P said to Kim Oong-Nyuh-nim:

-We have found Q's location.

-Good, tell Moon Gi-Joo to go and find him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Back to school.**

**Judge Q's POV.**

-Wake up Q, wake up

He heard someone above him said that. The next moment, he is lying on the floor while Harry, Ron and Neville is looking down at him. Harry said:

-Sorry, we can't wake you up using other way.

-It's OK.

Q said and he stands up to go to the bathroom. When he is brushing his teeth he feel a weird feeling as if someone just breath down his neck, he turned around and he saw no one. Maybe I'm dreaming, Q though as he washed his face, when he came out he saw a robe with a note on it in front of the bathroom door. He picked those up then he read the note. It said:"We came down to breakfast before you, please wear the robe and Professor McGonnagal said you will be in our grades since Hermione can help you about homework and stuff(the real reason is unknown). The timetable and your books are on your bed." So he wear the robe and took his books with him down stair."I look ridiculous, I wonder how wizards can wear this"he thinks to himself as he walked to the Hall. He sits down next to Ron and Neville. Harry and Ron keep looking at him while Q is filling his plate with sausages and scrambled eggs. Q asked them:

-Is some thing wrong ?

They shake their head but he could feels they are thinking something but when a lot of owls start flying into the Hall he distracted. Although he had listen to Harry's story he still stun because of the scene, the old are very where, some drop their mails and newspaper on the tables, other landed down the food and then drop their mail and the owls had lots of colors and sizes and one with white feathers landed near Harry and Harry said"Thanks Hedwig" while Harmione is reading a newspaper and from the look of her face she the news is very bad.

-Harry, Ron, Q come and look at this.

So they go to to get a look at the newspaper. On the front page is a picture of he going into the Forbidden Forest with a title" A brutal man had found near Hogwarts." and one of its line said:" Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, a student at Hogwarts said his son had write home about what happened at school and he said.:"In my son's letter he said that man had threatened my son and there is a rumor in the school that he threatened Cornelius Fudge while he is questioning that man. In my son's second letter he said the man carried a scythe and last time the man had point that weapon to my son's throat and he throw a card past a friend of my son. So I asking the Ministry to investigate Albus Dumblore why he had let a dangerous man to the school ground". even said that the man is a Muggle and his name is Q"a ridiculous name if you ask me"he said. The Ministry denied the part about Cornelius Fudge get threatened but we never know for sure."

Q finished reading just as Malfoy came over. He said:

-My father thinks he will asks the Ministry to lock you some where away, far from decent people. And your old man won't be there to help you Harry.

He finished it with a sneer but it stop in midway and he staggered back. Everyone around the scene is whispering. Malfoy just stand there, mumbling:

-You just punch me.

-No, my fist doesn't even touch you. It just my force that make you staggered back. Now, do you want the fist to come closer ?

Q said standing up and take his arm back. But then Professor McGonnagal walked to them and said:

-What is happening here Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Q ?

-Nothing Professor.

Malfoy said while backing to his table. Professor McGonnagal then turn around and said to Q:

-Your schedule will be the same as Harry Potter in case you don't know your way to classes.

-Yes, Professor McGonnagal.

-Good, I expect Harry to prevents any fight in the future.

-Yes, Professor McGonnagal.

And she walks away, Q then saw Ron whispered something to Harry and Harry looks very worry. Q asked them:

-What's wrong Harry ?

-Oh, nothing Q. We just worrying about, uh, what Snape will do to you during Potions classes.

Q wasn't entirely convinced but Hermione then said:

-Guys, we have to go to History of Magic class right now.

Beside him Harry and Ron groaned. Q asked:

-What's wrong ?

-History of Magic is one of the most boring class ever, beside Divination.

But they stiil picked their books and go down to the class.

Q can't denied he was still shocked to know that a ghost can become a Professor nut Harry and Ron were right about one thing, History of Magic is super boring. It's not like he wasn't a good student, it's just that Professor Binn's voice is so boring, he just droned on and on and history is not an exciting subject. The Potion class is very bad. It looks like he loves Slytherin and he hate Q and Harry, he specially hate Neville even though he didn't do any thing wrong(except he blown up the class). Divination class is like what Harry had said:boring. Professor Trelawney keep predicting Harry's dead and she said Q got a very dark force follows him every where(he thinked she mean about Joker). Any way the whole day went uneventful, especially Defense against Dark Arts. Professor Umbridge came to class late, her smile is making Q sick and her way to learn. He known from Harry that Defense against Dark Arts is a self-defense class but with magic so it supposed to be practices spell and stuff but the one of the first thing she told the class is:"You don't need your wand for this class" and they have to read a book about it. Harry had talk to her about it but it looks like Umbridge is not fond of freedom of speech. He can't stand the way she keep answering her question so when she answered:

-You don't expect that you will be attacked during my classes don't you ? I do not...

Blah blah blah he said:

-What if ...

-Please put your hand up if you have any question Mr. Q.

So he did. Umbridge then smile her fake smile then said:

-Mr. Q ?

-There are other people out there who are as strong as me, maybe even stronger. What if they come here and attack this school, what will we do ? We can't bring books to the battlefield and even if we can, we not practice the spell enough and then it will come all wrong.

-But the problem is you got here because of accidental. They can't get here Mr. Q.

-It mean you underestimate us Muggles. Even if that not the case the Dementors may gone nut then attack us like they did to Harry. And the guy Harry just talk about, Voldemort or something(everybody grasp) come here and attacks us. What are we gonna do when that happened ?

-20 points from Gryffindor because don't listen to teacher and 20 more points when keep pressing into sensible business. Because you are new here I will spare you but Harry, you will have to have detention with me during two weeks after class.

-But...

-No but Mr. Harry. Now, please go back to your reading.

And they stop asking her but Q now have one goal in this school:Make the toad lady become miserable.

He spent his afternoon go out side near the lake and the forest but he only alone because Harry got detention, Ron is nowhere in sight and Hermione is in the libary. That night's dinner is one of the most enjoyable thing he has today. The dinner is not bad but weirdly enough everybody seem happy, except Harry, Ron, Hermione and Q. The Defense against the Dark Art had broken their spirit, especially Harry. He keep covered his right arm and he looks painful. They keep asking him about it but he refuse to tell them about it. When they come back to their dormitory he had to do his homework before he went to bed(if you guys keep delaying it it will piled up and you guys can't do any thing about it) and when he went to bed he is super tired. But before he went to sleep he saw Harry examining his arm. Q thought is only a mosquito or some thing so he went to sleep but when he closed his eyes he remember 1 thing: there are no mosquitoes here


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Old friend, not so new enemy.**

**Author's note:**

_**This is Korean.**_

**This is English.**

**Judge Q's POV**

Weeks come and go, Q don't remember much of it but he known that he still in shape from his frequently visit into the Forbidden Forest. He was surprised when there are lots of healing plants that can be use in the Forest, as much as poison plant( he once try one on Malfoy, he got hair grow all over his body) and he actually saw the good side of Herbology classes. Neville and Q is two of the best students in Herbology. The bad side: they have to interact with dangerous plants. The Forest starting to become his new home(beside Hogwarts):he can make it into his own battle field, he can make traps and the centaurs like to challenged him. Right now he is hunting some Big Foot Rabbit, they kind of like rabbit with big foot that can smash your nose if they touch you. He just cover his Scythe in poison from the Laviade Smoshkolo tree(AU:Completly make up) that when it touch its prey's blood steam they make it to start bleeding nonstop(and his Charyeok now get use to it, it even started to have the poison on it all the time.) Right now is winter so the ground and the trees and every thing is white, hard to recognise by the prey but easy to spot them since they have brown fur. He is wearing his Judge clothes: white shirt, black jeans and a cigar. Beside him is Harry, who had good eyes to spot the prey and very high accuarate which is useful for stunning them. "I saw it" Harry whispered as he pointed to a nearby tree. In the tangled of roots there is a brown spot and two pair of giant legs. "Do you want to do it ?" Q whispered to Harry. "Be my guest" Harry replied as he start to put away his wand, Q then took out a card and thrown it toward the rabbit. The card hit the rabbit's leg, the rabbit then took off, leaving them behind. "Summon blade !" Q shouted and from the card appeared a blade that cut the rabbit's leg off. The rabbit fell down the ground while there are blood around it. "Let's go get it" Q said while Harry's examing a mushroom.

**Harry's POV**

Harry had learned a lot of things about Q while in the Forest. It started when Hargrid said he is needing some fur to make a blanket for his brother(he had known that Hargrid had a brother when he came back from the mountain to persuaded trolls from joinging Voldemort's group) and Q came with them at that time so after the introduction Q offered to help Hargrid since Q said"I think I almost out of shape" they started to go hunting. At the first time all four of them go hunt but after the first day Hermione and Ron can't stand the blood so they go back to the castle, except Harry. He had use those days to known more about Q and he had known about Charyeok and what is Q's Charyeok( Joker), his job before he got here(a judge for somekind of competition) and Jun Jae-San's Charyeok(a magician) and that information from that on comfirm that Muggles had many tricks as wizards. In exchange for the informations Harry told Q everything about Sirius but he didn't say anything about the Order nor what they are going to do in the Room of Requirement, yet. And when Harry asked Q to teached him Charyeok Q simply said:"Charyeok is only for combat, except Jun Jae-San because his Charyeok make him magical, so I only teaches you Charyeok if you are good at combat" and from then on Q started to teached him boxing and a few moves Harry could use. Right now Q just cut the rabbit's neck so it won't suffer then he put it on his shoulder. He said to Harry:

-Let's go back to the castle.

-OK. Um, Q, you thinks Umbridge's classes is garbage right ?

-Yes.

-Hermione, Ron and I thinks we should make our own self-defense classes for those who want to learn real things about defense and we was wondering if you want to join us to teach hand-to-hand combat ?

-OK.

-Are you sure ? Because if we got caught Umbridge won't let you got away easy ?

-Yes I'm sure, I had to do something about what she did to you last time and the way she did to you after the Quidditch match.

Harry had told Q about his detentions with Umbridge and Q had already saw the Quidditch match(he said he like soccer better). He said:

-OK, we will go to Hogsmead this weekend so we will meet in the pub to see how many people want to join us.

And with that they walked toward the school.

**Judge Q's POV**

He thinked again about Harry's offer, it's his only chance to wipe that toad's smile off her face. And about the teaching part he can teach them hand-to-hand combat like Harry and he can offer the knowledge of Charyeok to the best of them. But unfortunately Snape use that moment to put his over sized nose in:

-Mr. Q, can you tell me what you have done that result in this pathetic potion?

-If I know it wouldn't be wrong doesn't it?

-Mr. Q , you forgot to add frog tongues to this and you only stir 3 times, not 4 times so I want you to do the whole potion from the beginning.

-Yes, Professor.

And the whole conversation just like the class before that, and the one before that and it's even like the first Potion class he had. Maybe Snape hate him because he hurt Malfoy, his favourite student which is stupid. And right now Snape is handing out homework and saying:

-I want you to write about the uses of frog tongue and what it will do to you if you use it wrong. It had to be 3 parchments long. Now, go to your next class.

But something is going to be worse, much worse that it cause another person got trapped here. And here is how it happened:

They were walking around the lawn in front of the castle after class: Hermione, Ron, Harry and Q and then it happened. Suddenly Hermione fell to the ground while screaming, Q then look at Hermione and he saw what had caused it:a bullet. Then from a nearby bush came a lot more bullet that had the figures of bears, Q then understand who had attack Hermione: Priest Saturn from the unknown organization. He then summon his cards to make a protective shield around them. Q said to Harry and Ron:

-Run, support Hermione to the castle and bring reinforcement.

They ran back to the castle and suddenly from behind him Saturn charge and she mash her Cross to his Shield. "Stupid" he said then he summoned blades from the cards to attack her. She backed up then she summoned that whale of her.

-_It's that all you got_ ?

Q asked while his Joker is slashing's Scythe at the whale. Saturn then use her Cross to shoot at. Q deflect it easily then he starts to attack her. He use his Scythe to deflect the bullet, when he came close enough he head-butted her, she got knocked back then he use his Scythe to attacks her. She dodged some of it then she swung her Cross toward him, the Cross smashed against his right arm and make him fly to his left. Saturn then shoot him while summon hands to grab his feet. Q cut all the hands then he dodged the bullets from Saturn. He then slashed his Scythe at her, she got all of it, after that he throw his cards at her legs, arms and head but she dodge the head one. Right now she is wounded very bad when suddenly Alexis appeared out of nowhere and he attacked Q. " _Shit_" Q thought as he backed away from them" Now I think I must play rough" he though as he throw his cards every where around him. "_Summon Blades_" he said and from each card appeared a blade. Saturn got a lot of wounds while Alexis got smarter than the last time, he shouted"Believers, attack!" and from all around him people started to attacked him all at once. Q calmly put his hand and his Scythe on the ground where he put his hand then he said:" Summon Scythe" and from around him black scythe rose from the sky and then it all swoop down, take a lot of scream, and heads, with it. But during that moment Alexis attacked him from behind while Saturn shooted at his leg make him lose his position a a moment but that's enough for them. 20 people charged at him, all swinging their swords and some of them hit him while others he deflected with his blade. The grass got stained with blood while Q slashed and slashed when he said:

-_Summon giant blades_.

And from each cards all around the field appeared giant blades that cut through the believer's body while the other cut through the Cross of Saturn and wounded Alexis.

-_Dancing Joker_.

Q said then he summon Joker, he then use it's big blade and he started to slashing it around him like whirlwind. When you are standing there and watching you had to admit it was beautiful, except may be the blood part, and here is the not so good thing. Alexis had learned that they can't attacked him like true warrior so he disappear and bring those wounded and still alived with him. He then later bring Saturn away too and when he had rescue all of those who he can save he appeared alone, next to the Golden Trio, and hebring down the sword. Q then summon Joker's hand to block the blade but he is too late. It's already over, the blade had reached near its target but it had been blocked by Moon Gi-Joo's sword. Gi-Joo said to Alexis:

-_Huh, I though Priest is better than this_. _Who are you kids? You don't know Korean? _Then who are you kids?

-W-w-w-we are Q-Q's friends and m-my friend Hermione got h-hurt a-and we are coming to the castle.

-OK._ Now Priest, I will finish you off if you don't get out of here._

Alexis then use his wing ( he lost 1 wing when he came to Q's apartment ) to covers him then he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:After math.**

**Author's note:**

**The duration of each chapter will be double up. This will start from this chapter. Other thing I need to tell you:**

**-Moon Gi-Joo can speak English. I don't like to explain why he can but let's assume he can.**

**Harry's POV.**

Running for your life when there is someone who could shot you down is not a good thing. And doing that while support another person who just got shot by a bullet is not improve the situation either. But either way mainly Harry does the running and supporting Hermione while Ron in charge of the talking and looking backward part. Harry just use his wand to cut through a piece of his cloak and he wrapped around Hermione's wound. He said:

-We can't use healing spell, if we do the bullet will stuck forever in your arm. And I'm not sure if we are that good at taking it out with our wands.

Ron asked Harry:

-What was that?

-A bullet and they are one of Muggles's weapon that can shoot from far range.

-Who is she?

-Who?

-A woman just jump out of the bush and she is carrying a giant cross.

-I don't know her. Tell us what is happening.

-Well, Q is fighting her and he just take out his Scythe. Oh, that's gonna hurt. She just got hit. She look as if she is angry then she took her cross then she aim it at him and from the bottom of the cross appeared a beam and it hit... oh never mind, Q dodged it. Anyway he is hitting her pretty bad then he throw his cards at her. Blimey, a guy just jump out of the bush and he had one white wind on his right shoulder. That guy attacked Q with a sword and...

Ron keep providing them with information when they are near the gate. Ron stop talking when he said there are blood every where, Ron is gagging while Hermione is crying, except Harry since he had seen blood when he go hunting with Q. Hermione asked Harry after she had done crying, her eyes is still red:

-Why are you still normal about this Harry?

Harry said to Hermione:

- Because I had seen blood when I go hunting with Q. Come, we almost there.

When they just a few meters away thet man Ron had said attacked them. Harry could see it in slow motion, the sword slowly goes down when suddenly another sword come up and block it, making a loud clang! What he is looking at it's another blade with red haired man. The man said a foreign languegage to them but he then said in English:

-Then who are you?

-W-w-w-we are Q-Q's friends and m-my friend Hermione got h-hurt a-and we are coming to the castle

Harry stutters with fear to the man. That man then return to the one with the wing, after a moment he disappear. The red haired man turned around to shouted at Q something. A moment later Q appeared behind them, they are all grasp at the state Q is in right now, His shirt is cut to shreds, his arms were full of cut, his stomach has blood running out of it, his leg were bleeding and his facefull of marks of sword. Ignore this Q asked them after he put away his weapon:

-Are you OK?

-W-we are OK. What about you, do you need help?

When the words were spoken Harry mentally face-palm himself "Of course he need help" he thought but Q just replied:

-I'm fine, let's go and treat your wounds Hermione. While we are going back I want to explain something to you Moon Gi-Joo.

**Nobody's POV**

The corridors are full with students who are going to dinner, everyone go to another side and watch their group going through the corridors with interest, most of them are looking at Q, Moon Gi-Joo and Hermione while Moon Gi-Joo is looking back at them and around him with interest too. Q had explain every thing to Moon Gi-Joo from the teleport to right now. Harry looks pretty happy since it had been forever when people are looking at someone else beside him. They arrived at the Medical Wing only to be stopped by the Weasly twin. They are looking at them with their mouth opens. " What happened?" George or Fred asked them " And why are you holding your shoulder Hermione?". "She got hurted and Q just had a battle outside." Harry replied as he support Hermione to the bed while Madam Pomfrey rushed to their place and she is carrying a jar of some sort. "Dragons, Sphinx, Basilik and now Muggle weapon, maybe I should write a letter to Professor Dumbledore." she mumbling to herself, focus only on Hermione and she forget about Q until Harry said out loud:

-Where is Q?

-What about him?

Madam Pomfrey asked him. Harry tell her Q's situation and it may have been worse than Harry imagined because Madam Pomfrey fainted. He had to do the Water Charmed on her until she wake up. She said to Harry:

-Find him, hurry while I take care of Hermione. No one could survive that situation.

Harry and Ron then bolted out of the door, they don't known where Q is but they could hear someone screaming. They run toward the voices. What they found is a crowd near the staircases, they parted the crowd with their hand while saying:" What's going on" a lot of time and what they see it's not good. In the middle of the crowd is Q lying face down on the ground, there's a pool of blood around him. There are whispers around them:

-I know him.

-Why is he lying in a pool of blood?

-Is he dead?

-No, he is not dead.

They all look around to find who is the speaker and it is the red haired man. He mumbling something to himself then he walk toward Q. When he wasn't busy running for his life Harry look at the man's weird appearance. He has red haired and he has a scar ran from his eyebrow down to his left eye. He is wearing a suit, identical to Q's the first time he came here, except the black suit covered his white one inside. He came closer to Q then he put Q on his shoulder. All what's left on the floor is a large puddle of blood. Moon Gi-Joo said to Harry:

-Show me the way back to the Medical Wing kids.

-Sure.

Harry replied and he lead them to the medical wing. When they come in Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are sitting next to Hermione. They perk their heads up when they see us. At first their attention mainly is focused on Moon Gi-Joo but Madam Pomfrey then said:

-Where is he? Put him on this bed now.

That was when Q groans, he slid off Moon Gi-Joo's shoulder and landed on the ground. He weakly stand up, Professor McGonagall just grasped, and he walked toward the bed. When he finally there he flop down on it. Madam Pomfrey quickly put some spell over him while Dumbledore watches Moon Gi-Joo intensely. Finally he asked:

-Who are you?

-My name is Moon Gi-Joo and I'm a friend of Q.

-Why are you here?

-I am here to bring him back to Korea.

-Q said to me that he is working as a Judge for some contest. Who is your boss?

-Park Mu-Bong.

-No, the current one.

-Why do you want the informations about us?

-In case you are under Imperious Curse or you are a fake one.

-I assure you, I am real.

- How did you get here?

-I follow them.

-Can you be more details?

-I was looking for Q when I discovered a group of...suspicious people and I follow them here.

-Very well. We will return him back to Korean. We kept him because we worried about his safety. Tell me, who are they?

-Nox, a group of people who believe they are doing what's right.

Harry zone out for a moment because he can't believe what he is hearing. People who do what is right? Doesn't that sound like Voldemort? And Moon Gi-Joo is here to bring Q back to Korea, why? They already in danger from the group he said and Q is starting to feel like a real friend to him, maybe he could asked Professor Dumbledore to have an alliance with them. Voldemort won't know what hit him.

-Harry, Harry.

Harry focus back to the conversation, Dumbledore is looking at him with worried face while Moon Gi-Joo is looking with interest. Dumbledore then said:

-Harry, it looks like you want to talk to me about some thing private. I will see you in my office while Professor McGonagall will arrange a room for Mr. Gi-Joo here.

Dumbledore then stand up and walked outside, after he checked Q once again. Q right now is healing, Harry can't see most of the cut and the wound in his stomach changed into a large scar. He is sleeping while Madam Pomfrey is checking his wounds. Harry said to Ron:

-Wait for me in the Hall.

And to Madam Pomfrey:

-When can Hermione go with us Madam?

-You have to wait young man. The bullet cause quite a damage to your friend's shoulder so I'm afraid she can only return to your Homeroom tomorow dinner if she is lucky.

-Thank you Madam.

Hermione is gonna be angry, Harry thought, she will misses all the classes. Remembered about his meeting with Professor Dumbledore Harry run to the office. He said" Fizzing Whizbees" and the door opened. Harry stepped inside the small room of Professor Dumbledore. He can still see the old Headmaster and Headmistress and some of them even waved at him. Professor Dumbledore is sitting in his chair while petting Fawkes. Harry said politely:

-Sir, I want to talk to you about Q.

Professor Dumbledore look into Harry's eyes, he said:

-You can sit down Harry then you can tell me about your idea.

Harry does as he was said to. When he it comfortably in the chair opposite of Dumbledore's he tell Dumbledore about his idea about making an alliance with Q and Moon Gi-Joo's group. When he finished Professor Dumbledore nodded then he said:

-Good thinking Harry. I will ask Moon Gi-Joo to join me at the teacher's table during dinner so I can ask him about it. Mean while I advise you prepare your wands every where you go. The group Moon Gi-Joo tell me, they called Nox, might attacked your group anytime soon. When you meet a situation like that please inform the teacher as soon as you can Harry. I thank you for your idea about the alliance. Anyway, you can go now, before you go would you like a Sherbet Lemon?

-Thank you Professor.

Harry said and he go out of the office. He then turn around to go to the Hall but after a while he heard a voice" Wait for me? " and it sound like Q. " Impossible"he thought as he stop and wait for that person. But it _is_ Q and he is wearing his old shirt. It still full of blood but his wound is fully heal, even the scar in his stomach is gone. Harry stunned, how could somebody with that much wound could survive, and he might stand there forever if Q didn't shke him awake. He said:

-What's wrong Harry?

-Nothing, it's just that how could you healed so fast.

-Oh, when somebody acquire a Charyeok the normal healing rate will be increased so I can go out of the Medical wing this fast.

-But why you are still wearing your old shirt.

-I could tell you but later Neville, Ron and probably every one will want to know why I'm in this situation so I don't want to tell you right now.

-OK.

**Judge Q's POV**

They walked into the Hall in style. Harry wearing gold necklace and a NYC hat while Q wear a suit and a gun in his right hand while smoking. The whole Hall looks at them with awe (Author's Note:Just kidding)

They walked into the Hall casually, as if nothing had happened but apparently there are some gossips and whispers go around during dinner. One of the students who saw him fell down had spread the word even faster than Judge P with her marionette (Author's Note: Judge P use her Charyeok to let Park Mu-Jin talk to Jin Mo-Ri) and some students who enjoy late afternoon walk had found his enemy's bodies and headless corpse as they called. But the worst is Fred and George, they had spread the news about Hermione's injuries and Q's too, and that make the students believe they are under attack and some of them started to write letters to their parents and then... well, the usual panic and running and screaming and parents worrying,.. all that kind of stuff. Well, anyway when Q and Harry turn up in the Hall every eyes, including teachers's, glued on them. As usual, they usually look at Harry, their hero, before they look at the Muggle (which is him) and some students screamed because of the blood on his shirt, a few fainted and all of them are girls(which he suspect maybe because of his shirt and his chest but they are just, like, 14 years old, right?). After a moment when he thinks they had seen enough Q and Harry decided to walk to their usual place when Moon Gi-Joo appeared behind them. He said to Harry in English:

-May I join your table?

-Uh, yes, but...

-Mr. Gi-Joo, Professor Dumbledore said to Moon Gi-Joo, would you like to eat up here next to me so we could talk to each other?

-No, thank you sir, I would like to sit with my friend here so I could inform him some special news. And we will go back to Korea after dinner.

-Why a Muggle like you could declined an invitation from a wizard?

A freakish toad speak up from the teacher's table with pink skin and barfing face or you would know her with the name: Umbridge the dumb bitch. Q then turned around and whisper to Moon Gi-Joo:

-Muggles mean non-magical people and I can't speak Korean until they lift the Charm out of me.

Moon Gi-Joo nodded then he politely said to Umbridge:

-Sorry ma'am, I believe I am a guest here and I can choose where I would like to sit. Thank you for telling what us, the non-magical people who have a better sense of fashion than you, called.

The whole Hall burst with laughter while Umbridge's face look like she just swallowed a lemon. Q smirked to himself, he forgot about Moon Gi-Joo's frequently meeting with Park Mu-Bong and his tongue had grow sharper because of those meeting. Dumbledore politely cleared his throat and the Hall stop laughing. He said:

-Please sit any where you decided. I would like to speak to you tomorrow and I think the Ministry want to..ah asks you some questions so I had prepare a room for you, Mr. Gi-Joo, to stay here tonight.

-Thank you sir, we could go back to our country tomorow so don't worry about it.

Moon Gi-Joo replied then he sit down next to them. He then whispered to Q:

-_Why there aren't any food? Why you guys don't have any ceiling?_

-Because we won't start eating yet and the ceiling is enchanted so it has the of the sky.

-_Why they put a charm on you so you can speak English? I don't know you that dumb in_ English.

-I don't know.

Q said to Moon Gi-Joo while his pride got hurted, a lot. At that moment the food appeared on their table, Q and Ron started to eat right away and Moon Gi-Joo is looking at the food with amazement. Before he could ask Q said:

-The food was cooked by elfs and then they got teleported here, just like me the first time I came here.

-_So you are saying that when Jun Jae-San started to teleported people out side of the city he accidently teleported you here?_

-Yes and it looks like Professor Dumbledore known Jun Jae-San so I think he decided to help me because of that. Other than that I just study here and protect the kids.

-_Like a baby_ sitter.

Q glare at Moon Gi-Joo before he eat the chicken leg. Moon Gi-Joo just laugh then he starts to eat too. After a while Malfoy stands up then he said to Professor Dumbledore, loudly:

-Professor Dumbledore, when do we become a place for Muggles to rest after they had killed people?

-That's because they are protecting students. If they are not here the students will be attack.

-But if they aren't here that group won't attack us.

Malfoy said smugly and he looked at their direction. Umbridge is smiling her disgusting smile while the whole Hall is whispering to each others. Moon Gi-Joo then wiped his mouth with a handkerchief then he stand up and said:

- My friend Q had told me there is another group in the wizard world, correct?

Malfoy nodded. Moon Gi-Joo then countinue:

-I believe the one who started that organization is the one who come from your house and his name is Voldemort, right?

The whole Hall grasped at the name while Malfoy finally understands what Moon Gi-Joo is getting to. Moon Gi-Joo then said:

-His group think the right way is wizards is the top of the chainlink while the other group think the right way is to bring back their god to the Earth and nothing will stop them. Now please tell me what will stop them from discovering each other like Q and your school. You already saw our power so if we aren't here from the start you guys only have sometimes before that group started to take over and there is nothing you can do.

He finished his sentence with a glare at Malfoy. Malfoy then sit down while shaking and the Hall started to whispering to each other. But Umbridge is smiling her sweet little smile that can defeat her competitor like Park Il-Pyo. She then said to Moon Gi-Joo:**  
**

-We are very appreciate that you would defense us but there is one thing, how could we sure you won't stab us in the back after all of this is finish.

She said while looking directly at them. "I want to kill her" Q though to himself as he prepare for a battle but Moon Gi-Joo just said:

-I promise you in the name of my master that we won't do you any harm. After all, if we do it the magical world and the Murim world( Author's note:in the Breaker) will go at war and then both of them will target us so you won't worry about it.

-Why I had to trust your master is a honest sort, after all, Muggles is uneducate and...

She stopped as Walmung pointed at her throat and Scythe is prepare to swung down to take her head off. The whole Hall become silence, even Dumbledore is looking at them while the old toad is silence. Moon Gi-Joo whispered:

-If you ever say that again I will kill you.

And Q said to her:

-He is a respectful man and he deserve your respect better than this, understand?

She nodded while shaking. They both make their weapon disappear then they ran back to their seat at the table. Dumbledore then cleared his throat then he said:

-I thank you for your reminder about respectful and if any of my staff or students said things not nice to them, please infrom Mr. Gi-Joo and Mr.Q. Now, please return to your plates, thank you.

The Hall then started to motions again but there are whispers going around and the students look at them with amusement and a bit scared. But at the Gryffindor table all the students started to cheer for them:

-Way to go Q.

-You had show that toad her manners.

-You truly a Gryffindor mates.

-Who are you?

Neville asked Moon Gi-Joo.

-And why are you here?

-Well, Ron said, it all started this afternoon...

**Well that's it for this chapter. Because my homework is a lot I might make another chapter for like 1 week or something. Another thing, Q just said to Moon Gi-Joo about the wizarding world, not how he get here in the first place(he just said he was teleported).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The meeting at Hogmead.**

**Remember the rule:**

_This is Korean._

This is English.

**One more thing: Because my story had got viewed by 101 people so I decided to thank everyone who is reading this story. Thank you, thank you.**

**Harry's POV.**

He waked up from his bed, sweating. His nightmare is too...real, if he aren't lying here he would think it's a memory. In his dream he was kissing Ginny when suddenly she turned into Voldemort which is disgusting. Then from behind him appeared a shadow. The shadow become more focus and he can see what it is: Joker. Voldemort then said:

-Die Chosen One.

He then wake up from the dream. This year he had a lot of weird dreams and it's all about Voldemort and every body start to say him the Chosen One instead of Harry. Harry though" I have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this." and he then got up and got dresses. Ron and Q still sound asleep while Moon Gi-Joo is in another room, maybe answering question of the Ministry of Magic right now. Harry then sighs, he decided to go to breakfast first, incase Sirius want to sent him some letters.

**Moon Gi-Joo's POV.**

He woke up 7 in the morning so he could reported back to Kim Oong-Nyuh. After a few tries he had to come out side the castle so he can use the cellphone. He turned on his cellphone and he wait for a few seconds before Kim Oong-Nyuh started to shout into the phone:

-_Why you didn't come back yesterday?_

He then replied very politely:

_-I ahd found Q and we had to stay because the leader of the magical world want to speak with us._

_-Did you got hitted in the head by the Nox?_

_-No, it's true. There is a hidden world full of people like Jun Jae-San that can do magic and they can do it without the Charyeok. It looks like they don't know much about our world as much as us know about their world either. _

_-Humph, did they know about the Nox?_

_-No, they don't and they already had some problem of their own._

_-Hurry up, today will be the day when the Gate opens into Sage Mode._

_-Yes, Kim Oong-Nyuh._

Moon Gi-Joo then turns off his phone and went inside the school( Author's note: The castle is heavily coated with magics so the electronics can't work) with a map. Professor McGonnagal had gave him a map yesterday so he can find his way around the castle. "And beside it is your schedule, the Head of the Ministry is coming tomorrow at 7 a.m" she said before she went back to her office. "So I had to go there right now huh" he thought as he looked into the map to find the Headmaster's Office"So I had to go down this way and..." and he started to walk.

**5 minutes later.**

Dumbledore is sitting in his office with Cornelius Fudge and Percy, they are drinking wine and talking of things that aren't about Voldemort, Death Eater or Harry's trial when Moon Gi-Joo opened the door and walks in. He still wear his suit but today he shined his shoe. Moon Gi-Joo then walk in and sit down to the third chair in the room. Dumbledore then introduce them to each other:

-Cornelius, this is Moon Gi-Joo, he is Q's friend, the man who had come here 3 month ago. This is Cornelius Fudge, Head of the Ministry of Magic and this is Percy, his secretary. Unfortunately Professor Umbrigde can't come here.

- Thank god, I mean nice to meet you.

Moon Gi-Joo said to Cornelius and his secretary. Cornelius then said:

-Please tell me how you got here.

He then explain his arrive here in Hogwarts. How he followed the Nox, when they walked through the wall he quickly folow them. When he was close enough he hitted one of their believers and then take his clothes. When Axley is going to teleported them there( he said to the Ministry that he had no idea how they could know about the magical world and Hogwarts, especialy Q's position) he hold on to them. When they prepared to attacked Q he got away in the forest and wait for his chance. When Axley was going to attacked Harry he run forward them to protect the kids. When he finished Cornelius asked him some other question like how old are you, who are you working for... but is when he asked about his Charyeok Charyeok Moon Gi-Joo suddenly aware that his secretary is writing every thing down. His full question is:

-Tell me about your ChoyOK, no, Charyek, no...oh Charyeok. Umbridge had said that it's shape like a sword, is that right?

-Yes, it is and it is called Walmung, not a sword.

-Can you please tell us what your Charyeok can do?

-Mr. Fudge, as you had known that the first rules of a structure of an organization is not to tell somebody else beside the one we decided to help our secrets. As you are the Head of the Ministry of the wizarding world you must know this, right?

-Well, yes but...Well anyway we, the Ministry, don't approve about Muggles keep appearing all over our wizarding world without explain and we think it's not safe to use your weapon on the school ground because of the students's safety. But it come to our notice that during your visit here, you had bring a mysterious organization to the wizarding world and we already had our own problems so when you leave please close our connection and don't come back. I don't mean it in a bad way but...

-Yes I understand, our arrival had affect your community and we will never return when we leave. But before I go I had one question.

-Yes?

-You said you had your own problem and as I said yesterday, which you can ask Umbridge, that our problem might meet each other. So incase they decided to become allie please come the Seoul Gas Station, go to the undrground part where you will see some... citizen of one of my boss. Tell them that you need to see their boss because of the Nox, which is what our enemy group call themself.

-Who is your boss in the station?

-Seo Han-Ryan, one of the Six of Korea( Author's note: Incase there are other the Six or Sixes all around the world)

-What is the Six?

-A special force founded by one of the Six, Kim Oong-Nyuh, which is one of my boss, and they are special in combats and Charyeoks such as Jun Jae-San, a Charyeok user.

-I see, well, we have to go now. Percy, have you write down all of that?

-Yes, sir.

-Good, have a nice day Mr. Gi-Joo, Professor Dumbledore.

And with that he disappear into the fire place. Although Q had warned him about there are lots of kind of magics in the magical world he still got shock about it. Professor Dumbledore then said to Moon Gi-Joo:

-Thank you for coming Mr. Gi- Joo. Before you go I would like to talk to you about one thing.

-What is it about?

-Harry, one of the students you have rescued, had said to me that we could make an allieance together. If you have problems I could sent someone to help you. Just contact me, when you need me please go to 12 Grimmauld Palace in London. Wait there for a while until someone invite you in.

-Thank you. When I came back to Korea I will let my boss comunicate with you.

-Thank you. Now you could go.

Then Moon Gi-Joo walked out of the office and he closed the door behind him.

**In the Hall, 10 minutes later.**

He walked into the Hall while looking around to find where Q. After a while he saw Q, wearing his ridiculous robe and cloak, sitting with his two friends and talking. He then walked toward them when he heard noises from the above. He looks up and saw owls, lots of them, in all shapes and sizes. There are white owl, black owl, brown owl... and they are soaring down to the table and they dropped off things looks like letters, packages and newspaper. One of them, a white one, fly down to Q's place and it dropped off a letters to Harry. Harry then pet her for a while then he put his letter into his cloak. Moon Gi-Joo after recover from the shocks he sat down next to them. After the usual greeting he then began to eat his breakfast. While he is eating Q then leaned over and asked him:

-How is the "conversation" with Fudge?

-_Not bad. He asked me a few question about our IDs. Other than that he just said we need to leave now or Nox gonna meet with another group that had wizards with the same motives as them: World Domination._

_-_Hump, when will we go back and how?

-_After breakfast. Then Dumbledore gonna teleports us back to Korean, near the Stadium._

-OK.

Q then said to Harry and Ron about his depart, then he looks like he is apologizing them while both of them look pretty upset. On the other tables the white haired boy that spoke to the Headmaster during dinner yesterday is looking at them while smirking to himself. When he prepared to finished his breakfast he suddenly feels like someone just put a string in his ear. Then the voice of Kim Oong-Nyuh suddenly is shouting inside his head:

-_Do not come back, repeat, do not come back. The kids had already go into Sage Mode safely but our headquarter just got destroyed. The Nox is chasing us, do not come back until some one else call back you using Judge P's Charyeok. I gotta run. Oh yeah, one last thing, I just knocked one of the believers out to asked him some question and their currently plan is to destroy our headquarter and then they plan to take over the wizarding world. He said one of the bishop had met a members of another group who planned to clean the world with filth too. You need to stay to protect them. I had high chance to get caught then if you need to call back, use your telephone and then call to Judge P. Judge P, stop the connection, I sense one of them is hearing us..._

And just that the string disappear and Kim Oong-Nyuh's voice vanished completly. He then looked around and he saw that Q had got the message too. Q then nodded and he looks a bit sad but then he said to Harry and Ron about his situations, they both look uneasy at first but then they started to smiled. Q then turned around to said to Moon Gi-Joo:

-We need to tell Professor Dumbledore about the situation.

-_Yeah, oh one thing, I forgot to give you your come back present._

-What is it?

-_R had betrayed us._

-And that is my present?

-_No, it means you can beat him and there will be no one to stop you._

_-_Not bad.

And Q looks happier than before. When they had finished their breakfast Moon Gi-Joo had came to Professor Dumbledore's place and then he explain what had happened. Dumbledore then said they are going to meet at his office after lunch. He accepted then he retuned to his table.

**Judge Q's POV.**

After breakfast he had Transfiguration and History of Magic so when lunch arrived he looks like a ghost. His eyes are only half open, his steps are unstedy and his stomach is growing. When he sat down at the Gryffindor table Moon Gi-Joo is reading a newspaper while the Weasly twins keep asking him question. "Meeting with Bak Mu-Bong a bit too frequently must make his ears only hear what he want to hear." Q thought as he take a sit next to Moon Gi-Joo and Ron. Harry then came in, his face looks worry but when Ron asked what had happened Harry said it's nothing. After a while Fred and George stop asking Moon Gi-Joo questions and they go back to their sit, whispers to each other while look over Umbridge. Q then looks over her too and infront of his eyes the toad's hair started to change into a mixture of brown and yellow hair. Some of the students snickered and a few laugh out loud. Students started to point at Umbridge's hair while Umbridge realized what happened. She looks over Fred and George and she said slowly:

-You two, go to my office.

And she smile her sick smile. The twins then stand up and walked out of the Hall like heroes. Then Moon Gi-Joo nudge Q and he pointed outside and stand up. Q then go out side with him and they both head toward Dumbledore's office. When they arrived Moon Gi-Joo said the password and they come in. Dumbledore's office still the same, except the old Headmaster and Headmistress is sleeping. Professor Dumbledore is sitting in his chair, Q and Moon Gi-Joo both said "Hello" first. Dumbledore then invite them to sit down and Moon Gi-Joo gave him a brief version of what is happening. Dumbledore's face don't show much emotion during the whole time. When Moon Gi-Joo is finishedd Dumbledore then said:

-And that's mean you have to stay here to protect us until you can come back, is that correct?

-Yes sir.

-I will ask the Ministry about this. In the mean time Q will countinue to study here but what about you, Moon Gi-Joo, would you like to study here?

-I don't know but it might be worth a try.

-Good, we will sort you tonight and I will tell the students about the news. Other than that I would like you two to go with Harry more often. Since Voldemort's follower gonna target him once they had make the new alliance.

-Yes sir.

And with that they gone out of the office. Dumbledore then sat down and thinked about the current situation:Voldemort is alive, they had make an alliance with another group who could use the power of God and they are going to dominate the world. And for the first time he realized that the situation is getting worser and worser.

**Harry's POV**

It's time to go to Hogsmead. He and the gang had waiting for this. Now Q and Moon Gi-Joo is part of the gang too. Especialy when Moon Gi-Joo is in Gryffindor too(Auhor's note:It make sense, they both run into battle to help each other, maybe Q do it for money but it still brave.). The test is normal for Harry, he thinked he have good marks for almost everything, except History of Magic, Divination and probaly Defense against Dark Art. HIs health is pretty normal, maybe except his face when he is near Cho Chang. But when thay are standing in the line, waiting for Professor McGonnagal to checks the students, he feels happy for the first time after tests. Now they gonna learn the real Defense against Dark Art, not that fake classes by the Toad. This time Q and Moon Gi-Joo is coming with them. When they stepped into the cold, snowy weather, Harry suddenly miss the hunts with Q but because of tests he can't go hunting very often. But it has the good side: the students started to hear and read newspaper that said ugly things about Q and Moon Gi-Joo. The newspaper said those two are" useless" and"dangerous to our society" and "clearly Dumbledore had lost his mind" and the students started to think Harry is a barbarian for going out with them. And Malfoy had seen him goes hunting with Q and he watched Harry kill a small wolf by finishing it with a stone. But well, currently Ron just want to Zonko's work shop and Hermione is walking with him, giving him tips for going out with Cho. After a while they had arrived at the bar. Inside were Ron with tons of jokes stuff, Q and Moon Gi-Joo are drinking Butterbeer and Firewhisky. Q and Moon Gi-Joo is his two friend who usally with Harry talk against Umbridge. Moon GI-Joo nd Q right now looks just like real wizards. Their cloak fit them perfectly and they no longer said to wach other about the ridiculous robe. When Harry came to their table Q said to him:

-I don't know that wizards have fine taste in beer and whiskey.

-I agreed.

Moon Gi-Joo spoke up after he just finished off a bottle of Firewhisky. Harry then sit down and wait for the students who want to join the group. After a while the Weasly twins show up, some Huffepuff leads by Luna, a few Slytherine, his fellow Gryffindor friends: Neville, Dean, Thomas,..., his Gryffindor teammates and Cho and a few of the Ravenclaw. Harry turned to Hermione and whispered:

-I thought you said there is only a few.

-Well, I just told our friends about the idea and they seem to like it.

Hermione whispered back then she stand up from their table and said to the new group:

-As you may have known, Umbridge's classes is a waste. We can't do good magic if we don't practice it and her new rules is getting harsher and more ridiculous every day. So, Harry had thinked of an idea(Cho just beamed at him) to make our own classes to practice magic that can protect ourself. Harry responsible for the teaching about self defense magic while Q and Moon Gi-Joo will take care about the hand-to-hand combat. Any questions?

From the back of the crowd a Slytherin named Zacharias Smith spoke up:

-Why we need to learn Muggles's style of fighting. We alraedy had wands and why we need to do this?

-It's because You-Know-Who had returned and his group just make an alliance with Nox, the group Q and Moon Gi-Joo are fighting. They can dodge spell and other things. Bloody hell, did you even know what you are doing when you sign up?

-RON!

Hermione shouted, while Ron backed away. Suddenly Luna raise her hand, Harry pointed at her and Luna said, dreamily:

-My father want to know more about Muggles, he said that while we hide ourselves from the Muggles world they don't know about us and we don't know much about them either. So can Q and Moon Gi-Joo tell us about Nox?

Q then finished his cup of beer then he spoke out loud:

-We will tell you about them after you had sign up so you won't let the information goes leaking.

-OK, Hermione, I would want to sign up.

Luna said dreamily while Moon Gi-Joo and Q look at her with weird eyes. Harry then shrugs at their direction and he motioned for Hermione to countinue. She then cleared her throat and she read out loud their rules, their goals and other stuff. But when it comes to their secret group's name everybody shouted out at once. Some thinks it's Umbridge Stink( Fred and George said it) and a few said Harry's Army. But when Q pointed out that they are fighting Umbridge so they need the name that strikes fear into her heart. So after a while they choose Dumbledore's Army since the Ministry afraid of Dumbledore and they thought he had his own army. Now after they had signed their names in the paper( with Cho flicked her hair at his direction ) and their schedule had agreed upon them, Luna then asked Q and Moon Gi-Joo:

-Now please tell us about the Nox, Q.

Q sighed then he looks around the bar to see if any of them are listening to them. There are only a few people and the owner, Madam Rosetta. After the scan he looks over Moon Gi-Joo, he is still drinking but he could sense he is doing the same. Q after make sure that it's safe he describes the Nox to the eager Hogwarts students:

-They are a group that thinks people who don't follow them is a bad person. They want to bring back the Gods from the heaven so they could use them to destroy other people that won't follow them.

-What! I mean, we are wizards and witched but why we don't know about those Gods?

Ron asked Moon Gi-Joo. He just simply said:

-As Luna's dad said, you guys don't know much about us and we don't know much about you. Now,don't worry( Moon Gi-Joo said when he saw everybody look a bit uncomfortable) we had a group that as strong as them, and the Six. Other than that we even had a person who could beat their Gods with ease.

-Who?

THe students asked Moon Gi-Joo, but before he could replied Q said:

-It's Sun Go-Kong, or the Monkey King, and he had the power of Jin Tae-Jin too.

-Who is Jin Tae-Jin?

Fred asked. Q answered:

-He is a man who come back from a battle that no one could survive. He is one-man army. Anyway, the Nox's structure are kind of like catholic( Author's note:No offense. I think there are priests and bishop in the catholic structure too )'s. They has 1 king, 5 bishop, 32 priest or at least that the last time I had heard of them and believers. Their power raise with their title. One of them, McDonald, is a nasty guy who likes to kill people just for fun and he had Charyeok. I had face him once and he is not bad. Other than that the believers that I had battle are weak.

-_I can't believe that you had praise me that high Q._

Q then turned around and he saw his old enemy, McDonald, leaning on his sword while grinning like a mad man.

**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will have fight in it and this time Harry's group gonna fight too. Oh, sometimes when I got sleepy my story kind of craapy so when there is a new story that you don't think is worse than normal qualities please wait, I will fix them( only if you let me know).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bar fight!**

**Since if a chapter is too long it might make you boring so I reduce it for a bit and if you don't like it, please tell me.**

**Judge Q's POV.**

Q looks up from the students to see who just talked to him. What he found is one of his enemy, McDonald, with a bunch of other believers. McDonald still had his crazy grin, his sword swung on his back and he is still wearing purpler coat and behind him are other believers who is wearing loak, which make them looks like wizards. He didn't even heard them coming, maybe he had drank too much whisky. Anyway the new recruited members is confuse while Harry, Ron and Hermione just take out their wands. Moon Gi-Joo's ready to attack them while Q just silently throw a card at the wall behind McDonald that not even Moon Gi-Joo knows about. McDonald then said outloud in English:

-Why, Q, I don't know you had start to babysitting!

-Why are you here?

-Of course to kill you and your friends of course. Other than that we are going to destroy any one who make an alliance with your group, beside, we alraedy had some new friends.

McDonald said while pointing behind him. From behind him he could see not all of them are believers, some are wizards with their wands in their hands. But then McDonald said something he shouldn't said:

-These guys gonna kill Shim Bong-Sa's wife just because they are witnesses.

**Harry's POV.**

McDonald is as crazy as Q said, Harry thought as he saw him pointing to the Death Eaters and some other people he didn't recognize. But when he said some thing that they are going to kill someone's wife he suddenly aware that there is a card behind the wall of his enemies. After McDonald said Q shouted:

-Summon Blade!

And from the card appeared Joker and he is carrying a giant Scythe. He swung it down at the Death Eaters. A few of them dodged it but most of the Death Eaters got cut by the blade. The bodies got cut through the top half, their organs tumbled down the floor, their blood smeared the wall, he could hear someone screamed behind him. Then suddenly from behind Harry someone said "Stupefy" and it hit one of the believers. From that time on he could see everything in slow motions, Q summoned Scythe and started to attacked McDonald, Moon Gi-Joo just take out Balmung and he is busy attacking a few people who is holding swords. Madam Rosetta, Zacharias and a few of his friends just ran outside to bring the teachers. Ron, Fred, George are helping other people to get out of the bar. Suddenly Harry feel that some one is pulling his arm, after a moment to gain focus he realized that Hermione is pulling him out toward the door. But suddenly a Death Eater appeared before hem and he is aiming his wand at Hermione and he said: "Avada.." but he was cut short by some one who just use a stunning spell on him. He looks behind him and he saw Mundungus Fletcher just said out loud the spell. Before Harry even worked out why Mundungus is here Hermione shouted:

-Keep moving Harry! We had to get out of here!

-No!

Harry shouted then he said to Hermione gently:

-I have to show the Death Eaters that I am not afraid of them, beside if I can't help my friends will the new members believe me that I can help them?

-But Harry it... look out!

She shouted and pointed behind him and a spell is going toward him but before it even touch him some one behind him said:

-Protego!

And again Mundungus safe his life. Harry knows it's not time to talk any more so he took out his wand and he saw Moon Gi-Joo is fighting with 4 believers and one of them is creeping up behind him. Harry shouted:

-Locomotor Mortis! ( Leg Lock cursed)

And that guy fell down the ground with a thud. Harry then started to shout " Expelliarmus" and "Stupefy" toward any Death Eaters who is attacking Q and Moon Gi-Joo. Q just cut of one of McDonald's leg because of a failed attempted to dodge Q's Scythe by jumping. Q then take put his deck and he make the cards fly all over the bar. He then cut off the arm of McDonald who is going to attacks him with his sword and McDonald screamed, a scream that full of hatred and anger that Harry couldn't believe a human could produces that sound. Q then summoned blades from the cards and they pierce through the believers and Death Eater's body. Then Moon Gi-Joo pull back his blade and he thrust Walmung forward, creating a forcr that blow through his enemy that is in front of his face and through the wall of the bar. Harry countinue to fights with his friend when one of the believers attacked him. His target was Harry's arm but before it even touched his arm Q summon Joker's hands from a card beneath Harry's feet to stop it, just enough time for Harry to put a Full Body Bind curse on him. But suddenly McDonald started to attacked Q again and this time his leg and arm is still attach. Harry couldn't understand what is happening, why McDonald is fully heal he had no idea but right now he had to stop these men from killing him, Q and Moon Gi-Joo. Q just use his Charyeok to summon giant Scythe from the ground to attack enemy. Half of the remain Death Eaters and believers fell down the ground because of this. Before Q could stop McDonald to attack him an arrow flew toward his arm and it keep sticking there. The weird thing is the arrow looks like small hurricane. Harry turned around after Stunning a Death Eater and he saw another man who is wearing the same suit as Q and Moon Gi-Joo. His hair is yellow and his eyes looks like they are closed. From behind him another wave of believers and Death Eater come toward them, and this time the Death Eaters use only the Killing Curse and the Torture Curse. He could hear himself shouted Protego to protect himself and his friends. Only when he heard Q said to the yellow haired man that he noticed why Moon Gi-Joo is standing at the back of the bar and his face is looking at the hole:

-Why, R, did you think we could be that stupid?

And with that Q summon Joker and he used it to cut through the new comers. Heads roll down the ground and the whole floor got painted with blood. Harry is busy because of the new Death Eaters, he could feels his throat gets drier and drier because of the Stunning, Binding and Protect spell. R and Q is fighting each other, R is creating hurricane toward Q while Q countinue to summon blade from the cards around the field. Then Q shouted at Moon Gi-joo from the back who is slicing through the believers:

-Now!

And Q jump out of the way, leaving R and Moon Gi-Joo facing each other. Moon Gi-Joo then drew back his sword and he again thrust it forward. Only this time Harry could feel the power of the sword, he could feel it touch every single bone in his body and from the sword appeared a brilliant light that Harry had to shield his eyes against it. Moon Gi-Joo thrust it forward and from it appeared a light that come toward the enemies, destroy anything in its path and it's coming toward R. R then use his hurricane to pick up some of the believers and Death Eaters and he make them go away from the light. R then jump out of it but he still got hurt. The force had destroy half of the bar and it's coming forward toward the road. It blew up trees, believers and Death Eaters in its path and the ground got imprint by it. Harry thought it had been over but when McDonald said from behind them, his hands got pierce into the wall by two of Q's smaller blade and his body is full with blood:

-I can't believe that you can forget me that easy Q.

And his sword next to him stand up by itself. It stay on the air for a while and Harry could see the sword got something on it. Then a brilliant light appear and he could hear Mundungus said something that sounded like Apparition spell. Other than that he could feel Moon Gi-Joo and Q had take his arms and they are pulling him out of the bar with super human speed. Then behind him Harry could hear an explosion that make his ears hurt but he doesn't care about it right now, all he care right now is his friends. Had they ran to safety and unhurt? Did they all go to the teachers or they hided near the bar? Harry could only hope they had ran back to the teachers, if they stayed at the bar they would have been killed. After a good distance Q and Moon Gi-Joo drop Harry to the ground and they are panting, it looks like they had use lots of energy for that battle. Moon Gi-Joo had his robe nearly cut to pieces and his arms are full of cut, Q had traces of arrows all over his body and his skin were full of cuts and bruise while Harry got a cut on his face and one of the Death Eater put some charms on him that he feell like all the bone in his right leg were gone and everywhere on his body got splashed with blood, some of his and some of his enemy. Moon Gi-Joo then put both his hands on Harry and Q and he started to mumbling something in Korean. Harry could feel his bruises and cuts got healed but the cut on his cheeks made by a Killing Curse doesn't leave completly, it leave a scar on him and his leg he could regain the feeling of it. "Now I had two scar instead of one" Harry thought while Moon Gi-Joo is healing for himself. Both Walmung and Scythe had disappeared then from behind him Mundungus Fletcher appeared and Harry shuddered because of his current state. Mundungus got cuts and bruises like them but his left hand is no more and when he asked Harry is he OK Harry could see almost every front teeth of him is nowhere in sight. While waiting for Moon Gi-Joo to heal Mundungus( he protested at first but after Moon Gi-Joo said a thief that missing a hand and a few front teeth could be identify easily, much to the surprise of Mundungus and Harry because Mundungus never tell them his "career") Harry looks behind him to see the bar but all he see is nothing.

In the place of the old tavern is a giant hole about 50 metres deep and as wide as a Quidditch field. Lucky that no one got hurt because when they heard there are Death Eaters in the tavern people had fled . From far he could see Professor McGonnagal with Professor Snape are running toward them. Mundungus just got healed completly and his hand had returned, the enemy is no where in sight but when Cho came running toward him, her eyes red because of crying Harry can't help but thinking that Cho is so worry about him that she actually cried. Hermione and Ron came running, Q and Moon Gi-Joo stand up but Mundungus is still examing his new hand. Hermione and Cho actually hug him and he could feel his face go red but he feel relieved when he thinked that they cared about him that much. Ron got hugged by Hermione after she was done, and Ginny too. Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape Appareted near them. Professor McGonngal is fussing over them like a mother cat over a litter of new born cats. She even mumbled to her self when she saw they are fully healing and Harry had a new scar. Professor Snape just looked at him and Q for a while and then he said:

-Fools.

And with that he Apparated to Madam Rosetta to restore her tavern. Madam Rosetta is crying while another man who looks like Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick are comforting her and they are restoring the neighboring houses. After a while the damage had restored but the bodies doesn't founded, the blast had killed every thing in its perimeters, especialy McDonald. All the others who just come out alive were arrest by Aurors who had surprisingly appeared _after_ the battle but R is doesn't there. Professor McGonnagal said to a nearby student:

-Go and tell Professor Dumbledore about this, and bring Madam Pomfrey too, incase other students get hurt.

She then take another inspections at their current state but when her eyes landed on Mundungus who is creeping into a nearby bush (which he had too busy remembered he forget his new stock in the tavern) she shouted, part angry, part grateful:

-Mundungus Fletcher! Come here now! If you hadn't in the tavern Harry would been killed which I'm grateful for that but if you started that fight because you are drunk you gonna...

-It's not his fault Professor. I believe it's our fault for starting the fight first and those believers and Death Eaters's fault too, but not him.

Q come to the rescue by putting all the blame on him and Moon Gi-Joo and during that he put some of it on the Death Eaters too. Harry wondered if Q is trully Gryffindor. Professor McGonnagal is staring at them, after a long moment she said:

-I want the four of you, yes you too Mundungus, to come and meet Professor Dumbledore right now. No but Mr. Potter, we need to know if Hogwarts and the wizard world is under attack by Death Eaters and those believers. Now I assume you is fully healed so please hurry on and leave the rest for me.

She added when she saw a Ministry officer running toward them. Before Harry even started to move Q and Moon Gi-Joo take his arms and Mundungus's and they started to run for the castle. The officer looks startled but Q and Moon Gi-Joo don't stop, they keep running while pulling Mundungus and Harry with them and they only stop when they are in front of the school gates. Mundungus keep looking at Q and Moon Gi-Joo when they are walking in the corridors. Mundungus then slowed down and he whispered to Harry:

-Are they normal Muggles? Dunbledore just told me that he had some visitor and they are fighting with a weird group. He didn't told us that those guys are super Muggles who could fight off wizards and men carry sword without seriously hurt. And that guy, how did he do that with those blade? And that sword with the force, then he can heal a missing hand. And the explosion...

-Let's just say they come from Korean and they don't know much about us and we don't know much about them either.

Mundungus looks like he is lost for words but at that moment Q stopped and he said:

-We are here.

Infront of them is Professor Dumbledore's office. Q gave the gargoyles the password and they jumped out of the way, openning a door. Moon Gi-Joo pushed open the door and he motioned for the others to walk in.

**Judge Q's POV.**

He can't help but thinks that he had come here three times but the office still the same. Fawkes is flying around the room and the Headmasters and Headmistress is waving at them but some of them is sleeping while others is gone out of their pictures. Dumbledore is sitting at his table and he looks like he had been waiting for them and he still watch over the fire place which probally mean that Cornelius is coming here too. And as he guess, Cornelius stepped out of the fire place with some one who is not Kingsley and this guy had ginger hair, like Ron so he thinks it must be Percy, Ron's brother. When both of them stepped out of the fire place the door opened and one of his worst enemy, beside Park Mu-Bong, stepped in. Moon Gi-Joo looked up in alarm while Mundungus baked away from her, maybe he is a thief. Umbridge then smiles her incredible disgusting smile and behind her Professor McGonnagal come in with hint of distrust on her face as she saw the pink toad. Then Professor Dumbledore broke the silence:

-Good morning every one. As you had knoe there is a conflict in Hogmeade and Q, Moon Gi-Joo and Harry were there, including one of my friend, Mundungus. Now as you know each other I think we will skip the introduction part and Harry, can you tell us what happened?

-Yes sir.

**That's it for this chapter. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Rainbow after the rain

**Chapter 11: Rainbow after the storm.**

**Hi guys, I would like to let you guys know some thing:**

**-There are 5 bishop and I only know two of them's powers so if you let me know more about them, only if you know.**

**-Some of the skills that Q used are real, if you just check the chapters that had Q fighting you will see.**

**-I don't know much about Moon Gi-Joo's skills so I might make some things up.**

**-Same go to Saturn, Axley and probally McDonald.**

**Harry's POV**

He told them every things, except why he was there, he said they just go in there for some thing warm but he could see Umbridge doesn't believe him. But about the fight part he said every thing and sometimes Q, Moon Gi-Joo and Mundungus put some thing in too. During the whole story Dumbledore's face don't show much emotions, nor Q's and Moon Gi-Joo's. When he finished Professor McGonnagal's face looks full of relived at Mundungus while Cornelius and Umbridge looks at Q, Moon Gi-Joo and Mundungus all the time. After a minute of silence Professor Dumbledore asked Professor McGonnagal:

-I believe that Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and you, Professor McGonnagal had restored Madam Rosetta's house and the neighborhood?

-Yes Professor, infact Aberforth even helped us.

At the name Professor Dumbledore's face showed some emotions, but Harry couldn't make it out, is it anger, love or some thing more he could not tell. Professor Dumbledore then countinue:

-Thank you Professor McGonnagal. Now Cornelius, can I asked why the Aurors arrived slower than usual?

Cornelius's face red by anger at the mentioned of the Aurors but Umbridge had to open her mouth:

-It's because we can't make sure if it's a prank and on the way there we met some accidents.

Cornelius then jumped at the chance:

-Yes, that's right. We...er ... met some problems and we had to take care of it.

-I see.

Dumbledore answered. Then he looks at Mundungus:

-Tell me, my friend, why were you at the Hog's Head?

-Uh... I usually went to Hog's Head for a drink. Today I went there to celebrate one of my success.

-Tell me, what's your occupation ?

Umbridge asked him while smiling. Mundungus then replied very quick, maybe because he had practice it every time some one asks him about his job. He said:

-I am a merchant, you see. I buy stuff then I sold them again for some body else. Last time I sold a watch and they pay me 10 times the original price

-Thank you.

She said but this time she looked over Harry. She then asked:

-Mr. Potter, I was wondering why you had stay to help your friend rather than go to another place and hide? You know that it's very dangerous.

Harry suddenly feel anger boiled up inside him. He then said, tried not to shouted:

-Because, Professor, I stay because I want to help my friends. As you had noticed, I am a Gryffindor. Q, Moon Gi-Joo and Mundungus looked like they need help so I helped them.

-Then why your other friends doesn't help you? The twins and...

-Because Professor, they are smarter than I am. Other than fight with the unknown enemy, which is the believers and the Death Eaters, they chose to alert the teachers. I, on the other hand, had battled the Death Eaters before.

-Let me tell you some thing Harry. Death Eaters aren't working anymore. They had been vanished completly by the Ministry. And...

-So you are saying that Voldemort is still dead and Cedric Diggory died because some mysterious things?

-Harry, stop.

Q said after he had light a cigar. Then he looked over at Conerlius:

-I assure you, Harry helped us because he wanted too. Not because he wants some fame, unlike some body else. And those clearly are Death Eaters, since when I knew that the Nox are going to help Voldemort, I had learned the way to recognise them, and one of them is the tatoo. All of the wizards I had fight they had the tattoo of a skull and a snake. If you do not believe me, asked some of your prisoners who you just caught.

Cornelius looked as if he had been punched. He then looked over Dumbledore and he pointed at him:

-You, you! You had poisoned the minds of your students, make them believe You-Know-Who is returning! Then you had some how started a fightwith another group so people could believe You-Know-Who ia returning! I won't believe every thing you said. I'm not a dummy you know. Percy, let's go. Umbridge stay here. Let's go! This is not over Dumbledore!

Then he walked into the fire place, followed closely by Percy. After a moment of silence Dumbledore then said:

-McGonnagal, Umbridge, please go out, I want to talk to Q and Moon Gi-Joo. Harry,you can go now. Mundungus, please wait outside.

Every body follow the instructionand they go out side. Umbridge's face is full of hatred but she still managed a smile at them. Harry thinked that Ron and Hermione probaly return late so he waited for Q and Moon Gi-Joo.

**In Gryffindor tower.**

-Are you sure Ron?

-I'm sure Hermione.

Ron said for like 10 times. Hermione is pacing around the room, thinking where Harry, Q, Moon Gi-Joo and Mundungus had gone. They had checked the Megical wing, the libary and the school ground. They even knocked at Hargid's door and asked every one they met. Fred and George is using the secret passway to ask the ghosts and the elves. All the members of DA had searched for Harry after they had gone back to the castle after the fight. Professor McGonngal had said is too dangerous for studens to be out side so they had come back to school during lunch. Ron then flops down a nearby chair when he suddenly heard someone said:

-Ron, Hermione, where are you?

Both of them jumped and then they saw Harry came running toward them. Hermione then ran out and hugged him, even though she had hugged him after the explosion. Ron just stand there, speechless. When Hermione had finished her hugging she backed away from him and she shouted :

-Where were you? We were so worry about you. After the explosion You, Q, Moon Gi-Joo and Mundungus both ran away without telling anyone. Answer me now Harry!

Harry suddenly feels scared, he then backed away from her and he looked over at Ron with question in his eyes. Ron just shrugged and he mouthed: "Woman". Harry then looked back at Hermione, she looked very angry that she could be Mrs. Weasly when the Twins played pranks. He then gulped and said:

-We were told to go to Professor Dumbledore to answer some questions, Profesor McGonnagal told me so. When I came there I had to answer Cornelius and Umbridge's questions so it takes a while, other than that Munudungus also got checked.

-That didn't explain why we couldn't found you any where.

Hermione said, but this time much softer. Harry then replied:

-After we had answered all question Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to Q and Moon Gi-Joo. Mundungus had used the Floo network to went back to the Knockturn alley and I waited for them. After that we decided to went down for a quick lunch then we went into the forest. We thinked that you guys gonna came back late so we had decided to go hunting.

Hermione sighed and she flopped down a nearby chair. Harry again looked over at Ron but he just shrugged. After a while no one said any thing and then Ron said:

-Let's head down for lunch, we might gonna meet Q and Moon Gi-Joo there. Then can you tell us what happened at the Hog's Head?

-Harry I'm sorry for shouted at you, it's just I'm so worry that I didn't even think straight.

-You, didn't think straight? Who are you and where is Hermione?

Ron said and then both of them laughed, leaving Hermione pouted and they both headed down to the Hall. When they went down to the Hall Moon Gi-Joo and Q are sitting there, telling the story to the Twins but a group of people are around them. Maybe Fred keep whining and George keep annoy them so Moon Gi-Joo and Q had to tell what happened. When it came to part had blood the girls covered their ears while the boys looked a bit green. Harry then sat down next to Q and Ron and Hermione sat down opposite him. Then Moon Gi-Joo said:

-When Q jumped out of the way I thrust Walmung toward them and this time I didn't limited my strengh. The force destroy every thing in its way. And if Harry didn't helped us we probaly would be killed by now.

The whole crowd then looked over Harry with awe in their eyes. Great, not only they believe him is the Boy-Who-Live, now people also believe he could fight with 20 people. During the time when people started to looked over Harry Q and Moon Gi-Joo ran away, probaly they didn't like to answer more questions. Then Ron whispered to Harry:

-Listen, Harry. I sorry that I didn't help you when you fight. And every one else is sorry too, it's just that we feel scared that time, probaly we aren't Gryffindor but we are really sorry and...

-I understand Ron. You guys are not coward, you guys are just smarter than I am. It was my fault to jumped in the fight and make every body else worry.

Ron looked more comfortable. Then Cho came and hugged him again. He could feel her body and her curve on his chest. Her hair smell like strawberry but her eyes he could tell she is crying and he could feel the blood started to came on his face. For a while nobody said any thing but then Fred whispered that suddenly Cho looked around her, as if she forgot there are people around them. She then blushed as red as Harry himself. Then every body cheered, they took him on their shouder and they shouted:

-The Boy-Who-Live harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Live Harry Potter!

And on and on. Cho started to relax and Ron joined in the cheer too but Harry thinked that Q and Moon Gi-Joo should share his "joy" too so he said they should make a party and invited them. Every body cheered, even him, and Fred and George started to went around the castle to find them. He looked over the teacher's table and he saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal is smiling but Umbridge's face looked like a mixture between hatred and anger, Snape's face show no emotion. Harry couldn't help but grinned at them. Tonight is gonna be fun Harry thought to himself.

That night the Gryffindor table full of students and food. The Weasly twin did the decoration so the place looked fantastic. There all baloons, a chocolate fountain ( which they discovered it on Muggles TV show), there tables full of food bringed up by elves ( Hermione is starting to get over the SPEW) and there is a warning on their domitory's door that said:

-Invite every one! Excpet Slytherine.

Right now the Twins is selling their stuff while his Quidditch team came over and they let Harry, Fred and George fly their broom for a while. Everybody are dancing and having fun all over the place. All the grils suddenly dressed up very nice and all of them are trying to get closer to Harry, Q and Moon Gi-Joo. Ron is having fun too, he himself had two girls by the arms and he is telling them stories about the battle (no kidding) . Q and Moon Gi-Joo is in a drinking contest and Dean is the Judge. Harry is currently telling people about the fight, in full detail and then he asked Hermione about the hole that caused by the explosion. She replied:

-Before the tavern could repair the Ministry checked it first and they didn't tell us any thing but they said there aren't any body there. We will know tomorrow on the Prophet.

**2 A.M**.

All of them are sleeping after the awesome party when Harry had another nightmare, this time is about Ron's dad, Arthur Weasly. He watched it all, how Mr. Weasly is guarding that familiar door again and this time he is slithering toward him, then he bite him and he watched Mr. Weasly go down. Instanly he woke up from it and he shooked Ron and Hermione so they wake up and he told them every thing, they then tried to tell Ron's mom using letter. For the rest of the night Harry couldn't sleep, he keep thinking about Mr. Weasly and Voldemort, and what he saw as a snake until he can't take it any more. He then thinked about some thing else like the first DA meeting, he would need to make a speech and then teach them some spell, maybe the first one is Disarm spell or the Shield Spell. Any way when he thinked about it he thinked that they should divided the members in two, the first group gonna practice hand-to-hand combat while the other is about spell. Harry will train with Q and Moon Gi-Joo after that and that make he thinks about his Charyeok. It's hardly he gonna get it but a guy can dream, right? He keep thinking about other great wizards, it might be Merlin or Gwydion, it would boost his spell up. But then he thought:" I need a Charyeok that both boost my physical level and wizarding level" and he couldn't decided, it could be a cactus, which will cover him in a layer of spike but it won't protect him from spell. Or a lion, but it might got some one take first. "No, Harry, you need some thing is close to you or somebody that other people might not think of, it could be Sirius! No, it would be ridiculous or..." Harry thought about it and it bring a smile on his face. It might not improve his magical strengh but it would increase his advantages for being a wizard and his physical strengh. He then fell asleep, dreaming about him playing with his Charyeok.

Next morning Umbridge pass a new law:

-No partying over 8 o'clock, this active every day, every year, this count weekend and holiday.

All the student is outraged by this, Fred and George is planning some thing and Harry could hear part of their plan:

-Strong impact...they will remember us...that toad is gonna be sorry...

And things like that but Harry keep walking. He said hi to his friends ( Neville and Moon Gi-Joo is talking about plant while Q tells Dean about Charyeok) and when he sat down for breakfast he asked Ron about letters but Ron didn't said any thing, he didn't even eat but the flapping of the wing answered him, he looked up and two owls flew toward him. One is the newspaper owl and it dropped a Daily Prophet while Hedwig dropped a letter. Hermione and Harry watched as Ron took the letter trembling. He opened it while Q and Moon Gi-Joo looked over with curiosity and Ron read the letter, for a while his eyes didn't stop and when they did stop he sighed with sastifitory. Hermione then asked him about it and he said:

-My father is still alive and it looks like he got bitten by a snake like Harry said. My mom said thank you to you Harry.

And he said some thing else but Harry had though back about the vision, it must be Voldemort. He is going to pay for what he had done to Mr. Weasly. Q and Moon Gi-Joo asked them what's wrong and Harry told them every thing. In the end after they had heard about it Q said that they gonna teach the members more hand-to-hand combat and other tips. Harry then looked over at Umbridge and he saw her smile.

**That's it for this chapter, more will come soon and I will give you a hint about Harry's Charyeok:It's an animal that Harry had met.**


	12. Chapter 12:Training and training

**Chapter 12:Training and training and training.**

**OK. I am working on another story so it might be a little longer to make a new chapter for this story. That's one thing, the next thing is I can't wait to know about how Q and some other got stronger so I gonna make some up (when they publish the real version I will change it).**

**Harry's POV**

-Harry, you should come and see this.

Hermione said. Harry and Ron both came over and they saw Hermione is reading the Daily Prophet. She pointed to the headlines: Explosions at Hogsmeade. A bar fight with Muggles and unknown wizards. Harry took the newspaper from Hermione ( which she gave to him ) and he reads the pages:

"Yesterday, during a visit from Hogwarts students, a bar fight between an unknown group that had wizards and Muggles had fought with 4 men. The Ministry didn't gave out their name but an information source said that three of them were Hogwarts students and two of them are Muggles. While the parents is worry for their children the Ministry didn't say any thing, they just denied about it."

-I know it.

Harry said as he glared daggers at the article. Q asked him:

-What's the problem with the newspaper?

-Here, read this.

Harry gave it to Q and Moon Gi-Joo and him both read it. When they done Moon Gi-Joo just said:

-This can't be good.

-I know, the problem is what are we going to do with it.

-I know.

Hermione spoke up. Harry looked at her in disbelieve, she said:

-Remember about Rita Skeeter?

-Yes, why?

-We could make her write an article for a newspaper about what's true and that's not Q and Moon Gi-Joo's fault.

-And which newspaper are we going to choose?

-You could choose my dad's.

Someone spoke dreamily behind them. Harry looked around and he sawLuna, she is holding a copy of the Quibbles and she is looking at them in a very creepy way. Ron said:

-Yeah, we could do that. Luna's dad is gonna take it, beside, we don't have any other choice, do we?

-No, we don't. Fine, when are we going to meet her?

Harry asked Hermione. She answered:

-I heard the teachers said that since this visit to Hogsmeade is ruined they are going to make it up by going to Hogsmeade next week. We could tell Rita to meet us at the Hog's Head, only this time we will have wand ready.

-You don't need to worry, Hermione. The whole place is under the guard of the Ministry.

Fred said. every body agreed with him but when Hermione pointed out that last year there are a lot of Aurors and they couldn't stop "that time" she said while looking at Harry in case he is haunted by the memory. But Harry didn't pay any attention because he is thinking about what he's going to say to Rita. But Ron stopped it by shake Harry and he said:

-C'mon Harry, let's think about this afternoon. Right now we have a class to catch.

And so the day began like that. The first period is History of Magic so there aren't any thing much to do, next one is Transfiguration and Harry had succeeded to make Professor McGonagall angry because he had transform a mouse to an elephant and it trampled the class. That lunch the 5 of them busy planning the DA's first meeting but they make it in whispers because Umbridge keeps spying on them during lunch. After lunch is Magical Care and Harry feels a bit more focus then the morning, may be because of fresh air and Hagrid, which remind him of his Charyeok he had dreamed about and it makes he smiles. After that is free time, before Astrology started so Harry asked Q to teach him more martial arts. He accepted it and he invited Ron and Hermione too. At first Hermione is unsure but when Ron pointed out that if a teacher who could not defense her self in front of the new members will be embarrasing. So the five of them (including Moon Gi-Joo) went to the Quidditch field. Right now there aren't any practices because the sky is a bit foggy and Katie hadn't found any new players for the empty places. Q said:

-OK, listen. Since Harry learned about combat more than you he will only do the warm up with you guys. After that I gonna teach Hermione and Ron, Moon Gi-Joo will take care of Harry. OK let's start.

They both do the warm up which is running around the field 5 times, push up 50 times and bench press 50. When they are done Hermione and Ron are on their knees, panting but Harry still stand up straight but he is struggling to gain breath. After they are done Harry went over to Moon Gi-Joo while the others two went to Q. He teaches them about the basic, which is punch, kick and roll but Moon Gi-Joo tell Harry to fight with him. Harry standed in his fighting stand and attacked him in the leg. Moon Gi-Joo take his leg back and punch him on the side of the head. Harry blocked it and he swipe Moon Gi-Joo's leg. He lost his balance for a while but Harry tackled him down the ground and he pin him down. Right now he is on top of Moon Gi-Joo with his fist raise. Moon Gi-Joo just smirk and said:

-Rules number one: Every part of the body could be a weapon.

And he headed butted to Harry's leg. His head was so hard that Harry feels as if his bones are broken. Moon Gi-Joo using that moment to stand up, making Harry fell. Now it's turn Moon Gi-Joo on top of Harry with his fist raised, he said to Harry:

-Very good, you learned the basic, but you should remember to use your wand even when you are in a middle of combat. There aren't any one said you can't use street style fighting.

And Moon Gi-Joo stood up, lending a hand to Harry. Harry took it and Moon Gi-Joo pulled him up. Moon Gi-Joo then teached him kicks of all kind of martials art he had seen before. After 2 hours kicking, punching and rolling Harry's leg is heavy and stiff that sometimes Harry thought his leg had turned to stone. He looked over at Hermione and Ron, they looked like they just ran up from hell and they are walking like zombies. He said to them:

-Don't worry, the first time I practiced with Q I was the same as you.

Ron smile a weak smile but Harry could see that they would prefer to went to bed right now than go to the DA meeting tonight. Moon Gi-Joo and Q are talking to each other and it looks like they are a bit of hungry too. They went to their Dorm to change and all of them went down to the Hall to have some food. Harry nodded to Neville when he sat down and Fred came and asked them:

-Are we going to there on 8:30 o'clock?

-Yes, we are, and I'm going to make a speech today.

Harry said between bite, even Hermione is stuffing food into her mouth and Ron...well let's just say he looks just like a pig. George said:

-Prefects.

And both of them walked away, laughing. After that no one bothered them any more, and when they are finished the 5 of them went to the Room of Requirement. They both thinked in their head about a place to train DA and a door appeared, all of them went in. Inside were a large room, with books and dummies every where. Ginny and Cho are talking while Neville are reading a books about plants. Fred and George are using the cauldron near the end to brew something and all of them are all talking. When Harry walked in he said some greeting and he looked over Cho with confident, Ron went over to a nearby chair and Hermione found herself a book and she is reading it, Q and Moon Gi-Joo cleared a place for practice. Harry wait for 5 minutes until everybody came in. Harry cleared his throat and everybody stopped everything they are doing and they looked at him. Harry gulped and he began, in a confident voice:

-As you had known, this year the Ministry had given us a "teacher" for the Defense against the Dark Art, Umbridge.

Many sneers and boos could be heard at this time. Harry continue:

-She didn't teach us anything. The Ministry sent her to be a spy and she is spying Professor Dumbledore from what had happened last year. The Ministry didn't believe that Voldemort had returned, and he had killed one of our friends, Cedric.

Cho looks like she is trying to hold back tears.

-And now the Death Eaters are teamed up with another group, the Nox, and they plan to bring back an evil god to Earth.

Again, boos.

But we also made new allies, Q and Moon Gi-Joo, and they work for a group that tries to stop the Nox. And we are going to take care of Umbridge and the Death Eaters, we gonna learn the real Defense, not the fake one the Ministry tried to put in our heads. WE will never gave up and we will defense Hogwarts with our teachers. Now, who's with me say Aye!

-Aye!

The whole place shook by the shout, lucky Hermione had put a sound proof charm on the wall. When they were done Harry explains the order, half of them are going to learn combat and the others do magic, then switch. The whole group started to take place and the sound of spell, fighting and screaming instruction begin.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went around the place, fixing everything from stand, way of pointing to the way to said the spell. Q and Moon Gi-Joo is doing exactly like what they had done to Harry's group. But their group is more fighting spirit, because Q had show them his Charyeok and he said the top three fighters will got teaches by him to get Charyeok. After half the time they switches, the Q group went warily toward Harry's while Harry's went to Q's with a bit of confident. In the end the place drenched with sound, scream of spell and smell of sweat. When it's time to come back people shuffle out of the room with tiredness shown on their face while the 5 stood back to make sure every one had went back to their Dorm. Harry said to Q:

-The thing you said about teaching Charyeok, is it true?

-Yes, it is. And don't worry, it's including you too.

Harry smiled and he replied:

-I will become one of them.

And all of them walked back to their Home room. When they had said good night to Hermione the guys couldn't help but feels sleepy too (lucky there aren't any thing they need to do tomorrow, thanks to Hermione) and they are all flopped down the beds and fell asleep right away.

**Next morning.**

When Harry woke up sunshine are shining through the windows and a bird is singing out side the window. He looked around and he saw everybody is still asleep, Q is snoring and Moon Gi-Joo is sleeping face down. Harry held back a laugh then he stepped out of his bed and went to the shower, after he had done Ron is yawning and Q stopped snoring. Harry woke the others up and he went down to breakfast. When he got out of the portrait of the Fat Lady a group of 1st year students looked at him while whispering something. But when Q came out of the dormitory they ran away. Q asks Harry sleepily:

-Why did they ran away Harry?

-I don't know.

So Harry proceed down to the Dining Hall first and while on the way people keeps whispering and looking at him. Harry thought back about every thing he had done and nothing had been wrong, unless...And when he went into the Hall it confirm his suspect, more than half the students are reading the Daily Prophet and all of them keep looking at him. Hermione gave him a newspaper and he read it and it said:"After further research we had known the names of students who started the fight: Q, Moon Gi-Joo and Harry Potter. One of our writer had said:"I believe that the whole thing is just a misunderstanding, I thinked that Harry Potter didn't want to starts the fight but, well, what can we said, he is always hot headed, always thinks about himself and he never care about the outcome of his action. And he don't think about choosing his friends either. Ron, one of the Weasley, is brother of Ginerva Weasley, who is responsible for the scandal during 1992 at Hogwarts. Hermione is a female friend with beatiful body and also very smart, but she is known to be asks unapporiate questions during the new Defense against the Dark Art periods. And Q, that's not even a proper name and he had been seen by witnesses that he had killed a group of people at Hogwarts. We also known that Moon Gi-Joo, the last of his favourite friends, is the one who responsible for destroy the road to the forest near Hogsmead by using an unknown weapon called Charyeok, and one of the teachers of Hogwarts, Professor Umbridge, had said that he had used it to threatened her and they had seen to be very brutal." The others friends of him also very dangerous, Draco Malfoy, a student of Hogwarts, said:"One of them is Neville, a very dim witted student who is weak at every classes, and the Weasley twins, they had been known paying pranks on innocent people and they had attacked some of my friends by hexes."...As for all of this we had known a new side of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Live, who we thought could be depent on..."

Harry almost ripped the newspaper in half, while all students are looking at him with distrust, amusement (this is Slytherine) and fear. Almost every body went back a few steps when Q and Moon Gi-Joo came in, the Weasley twins is planning something and for the first time Harry didn't want them to hold things back. Up on the teacher's table Snape and Umbridge is looking at him with smug looks on their face. Harry just want to punch those face right now but Q and Moon Gi-Joo held him back and Moon Gi-Joo whispered:

-Don't let them happy at the sight of your suffer.

Harry calmed down and he eats his breakfast, while providing ideas for Fred and George about the new prank. The rest of the day is miserable, he couldn't focus on his homework, every spell he heard just go through his brain without remembers it. In the evening Harry couldn't even do his homework properly but when Q said that he is going to go hunting, Harry jumped at the chance. After that Harry feel a bit better because they had hunted a couple of wolf and he had seen Q wipe off a battlefield full of spiders. "It's look like the spiders didn't forgive me about the first time I came here" Q said as he wipe his Scythe on a piece of cloth. Harry suddenly blurted out:

-Q, does it hard to gain an Charyeok?

-No, it's not. Thinking about getting one are you?

-Yes. Um..after some people have make it to the top 3, what will we have to do to gain it?

-If you want to know, you have to train. Listen, when I was working for my boss I had known other Judges like Moon Gi-Joo and all of them had to train real hard to make it to Judges but not guards. Anyway Moon Gi-Joo had been thrown into a cave while I had to live by myself for a year with a street full of thugs, O had to survive on an island alone and U the old man had to ran full length of the Great Wall of China so if you want to get stronger, you had to train faster and better. And we had good teacher too so if your Charyeok is good at spell, you should ask Professor Dumbledore to teach you.

Harry dropped his wand on the ground and he got stunned for a moment, Harry ran what Q just say through his head:You should ask Professor Dumbledore. It couldn't be possible, could it? If he could ask Dumbledore about it why no one had ever do that before. Beside, Dumbledore currently is very busy, and with Umbridge snooping around it will only make more trouble for Dumbledore and Hogwarts. Q looks like he just read Harry's mind and he said:

-Don't worry. I mean not the kind that he takes you out. I heard that he had some special field using for magic and fitness training only. You should ask him, now when you become one of the top three I will teach you Charyeok and some skill you could use with your Charyeok, OK.

Harry nodded then he said:

-OK but I think we should head back to the school, I heard Hermione said something about witching Galleon coins into something.

They both ran back to the castle "as part as a training" Q said when Harry asked why. When they got there Q still walked calmly inside while Harry had to wait a while to regain his breath. They went straight to their Dormitory and they found Hermione is reading a book while Ron is doing his homework, beside him is a telescope and a compass, which Harry thinked is Firenze's homework for Divination. Harry then sat down to finish his homework too, since the hunt had make his head clearer. Harry then told them about Q's plan to get Harry stronger and Harry said that all three of them should practice together. Ron then tell Harry about Aurors's training field he had heard about while Hermione listed out reason why they shouldn't bother Professor Dumbledore. Both Ron and Harry had to convince her for a while until she agreed, to make sure that Hermione doesn't change her mind Harry asked her:

-Say Hermione, why did you say that you are going to charm some Galleons coins?

-Oh Harry, I just found out a charm book and it was so great that I immediately thought about things I could do with it. So when you said that we must think about some way to interact with each other better I had thought about it. Her, let's me show you.

And she took out from her bag a handful of Galleons. She then give two to Harry and Ron and both inspected it and when Q and Moon Gi-Joo walked by she gave them too. The coins look just like normal Galleons, without any trace that it just been charmed or been faked, Ron whistled and he played with the coin in his hand. Q asked Hermione:

-Um...why do you give us this?

-These coins will be the new way to communicate with each other but this is only to show the date of the next DA meeting. You just need to put one of these in and when there is a day to go the coin will grow hotter and then the date and time will appear on it. And no one is going to question a student who carry Galleon with him, especially when Umbridge is suspect Harry is plotting something.

And at that moment there is a scream, a high-pitched scream of woman. Harry didn't need to guess, it's Umbridge. All 5 of them ran out of the room to saw Umbridge with her skin all green and spotted. Her dress had been changed to green and her legs looks like real forg legs. Harry couldn't help but burst of laughing, especially when Umbridge keep screaming Fred and George's names over and over. Or when Peeves drop some pond water on her and that got every one laughing, even those who is in Slytherine. Moon Gi-Joo whispered to Harry:

-Looks like Fred and George had success to revenge her because of her life huh?

-Yes.

Harry said as he wipe away his tears from laughing. He could us his Charyeok to make some new pranks for the Twins to use. Then they went back inside the Dorm, incase Umbridge suspect him again.

**Well, that's it! Oh, and about the top three who else would you like to be in. If you want some one please review so I know. And if not I will think of someone.**


	13. Chapter 13: Winter Olympics

**Chapter 13:Winter Olympics!**

**Sorry for not update for a while, I got some serious homework to do so it might be long for another chapter to come up. Anyway I just want to ask one question: Do you guys know any other story about God of Highschool please tell me by type in the review box. Thanks.**

**This is English.**

_This is Korean._

**Q's POV.**

The air is colder, that's the first thing he realized when he came inside the forest. The ground is heavy coated with snow, every where is white, white, white. The trees, the grass, the lake, even on Joker which is standing beside him, busily cutting through the army of some sort of giant ants. Q sighed, he couldn't believe their trip for Harry's group to swim in ice-cold water would be ruined like this. When they had finished Potions Q decided to train Harry's group to survive the harsh environment, especially when they need to practice during this weather to improve their durable. Beside him are the DA, who with Moon Gi-Joo, are fighting with all their strength. When Q saw how these kids improve with fighting each other, he thought that since he is their teacher, he would led them to the river too. But when George accidentally threw a rock inside a pit a giant ant came out and it did what every ants do, it called out other ants. And so they are fighting with an army of giant ants, which Hermione is explaining the ants' species to them:" This is a common type of giant ants, although the Ministry had tried to limit all of them the ants hills still exist around the world. These ants' bite is not dangerous but they usually known to carry their victims inside their ant hill to eat." "Thanks Hermione, it's make us feel a lot better" Ron said sarcastically as he punched and shoot spell at two ants while Hermione and Luna were trying to make a protective circle. Q slashing his Scythe into the army of coming ants while Moon Gi-Joo trying to make a path through the ants. Q scanned the battle field, the ants are coming from the hole and they keep coming. Q shouted to Moon Gi-Joo:

-Hey Moon Gi-Joo, could you try to block out the hole?

-I will try. Harry, Neville, could you guys find some rocks and then give it to Hermione, tell her to make it bigger then use it to block the hole.

-Got it!

Harry yelled as he sent a Stunning Spell at another ant, the ground now is full of ants and every one have injuries. Harry dodged another ants and he said:" Accio rock." and a small rock flew to his hand. Q then watched Harry as he threw the rock at Hermione and shouted:

-Hermione, catch!

Hermione turned around just in time to caught it, then Neville who just blasted an ant away explain to Hermione about Q's strategy. She nodded then she put a charm on the rock, and suddenly the rock get bigger and bigger until Hermione had to use the Levitation charm to hold it. Then she directed it toward the hole, crushing ants on her way. Q realized that after a few weeks of training she doesn't scare of blood and gore anymore. Q sliced three ants as it crawled toward Hermione while Fred and Luna protected her from sides. Then Hermione flicked her wrist and the rock, now as big as a boulder, slammed into the hole, blocking the ants from coming outside. Without the reinforcement the ants started to scattered as Q and Moon Gi-Joo hacked their way through the ants. Soon the only thing left on the field is the DA and corpses of the ants. Harry said to Q:

-Poor Hagrid, he will thought is the end of the world for ants.

Q chuckled at the thought as Harry got checked by Hermione for injuries to heal and Moon Gi-Joo is doing the same with the other. Fred and George stunned at the sight of Moon Gi-Joo's Charyeok and it can heal and attack. Q could sense the other is planning something so Q and Moon Gi-Joo will teach them Charyeok. As Q motioned them to continue, he saw Moon Gi-Joo came toward him. Then he said:

-_Q, I think we should some how boost the process of who is going to have Charyeok. I heard Fred and George is going to do something nasty to us to get it out, and my fashion sense is better than Umbridge's._

-Don't worry. I have a plan.

And they continue walking toward the river, aware that the students were talking too.

**Hermione's POV.**

She was walking normally, unfazed by the cold because of the action they did earlier, and recalling a list of useful Charyeok she could use in her advantage:"I suppose a healing or defense Charyeok would be nice, since I'm not good at fighting frontline anyway, or like Moon Gi-Joo's Charyeok, it could be attack and other buffs like light and heal. Or..." and suddenly someone put a hand around her waist. Hermione jumped, then she turned around and use her knee to kick that person in the stomach. And then she heard her "attacker" said:

-Ouch. Hermione! Why did you do that?

And she saw Ron lying on the ground, clutching his stomach. Hermione scowled at him then said:

-Because Ron, put a hand around a woman's waist is impolite and very insulting.

Ginny giggled while Fred, George and Harry burst out laughing. She turned around and she saw Q smirked. Ron protested:

-It wasn't my fault. Fred use my hand to put around your nice, er, I mean small waist.

Hermione pretended to be angry but she couldn't help but blushed at Ron's compliment of her waist. Other than books she just like other girls, worry about her weight and look. The twins still laughing but Harry seemed far away, as if he is thinking about something. But before Hermione could ask him about it Q shouted:

-We're here!

And in front of her is a water fall which is full of ice. Neville asked:

-How could we swim here?

-I will show you.

Q said as he summoned Scythe then he started to walk on the ice. Every steps he sliced the ice so when he crossed on the other side the river is working properly again. Q then jumped on to the floating ice to went back to their place and Q said:

-I want you guys to jump in here and swim. At first use some charm so you could get use to the cold then slowly take it off.

The whole group groaned, even Hermione didn't put up her hand to go first. Moon Gi-Joo and Q then smirked and Moon Gi-Jo said:

-Very well. Five people who could swim in this place for 45 minutes will get a reward.

-What is it?

Fred asked as he searched his robe for a Defrost Potion. Q smiled and he said:

-Since you guys had nagged us to tell you how to get Charyeok, I will change the rule. Let's think this as an Olympics, if 5 of you guys win I will show you guys the first step of getting a Charyeok and we will have other contest to...

Q didn't even finished when half of the boy took out their clothes and jumped down the ice-cold water. Hermione giggled as all of them cried cold and they were starting to shake. Q shouted:

-Use a charm on you or anything that could make you feel better.

Then Q motioned for the other to jump down. Neville surprisingly looked confident then he took out a small red seed. Hermione is putting a charm over her and then she slowly took out her robe. She could feel the boys looking at her body now, especially Ron, so he did what every girl will do in this situation. She blushed then jumped down the lake.

The moment the water touched her skin Hermione shuddered. The temperature must be below zero so it could make her this cold. Her charm although did warm her up Hermione wished that she'd used a water proof charm for less cold. When every body had jumped down (with Zacharias Smith being the last) Q and Moon Gi-Joo said:

-OK, you guys need to swim to keep the body heat running, then after 10 minutes please drink this potion...

Q motioned to a bag full of small vials contain some blue potion.

-...to return to normal stage, then you guys had 35 minutes left to survive in the cold weather. Oh yeah, on top of the water fall over there contain a potion that will make you immune to the cold for 1 day. If any of you could take it feel free to do but it was charmed with a charm made ny Professor Flitwick so no magical way to take it down. Then when you feel cold please come up shore, we will give you food and potions to make you warm. Only five of you can win this. OK, 10 minutes start!

**Moon Gi-Joo's POV.**

The DA started to swim in the water, mainly to build up heat but Harry, Hermione and a few other were looking at the potion on the water fall. Moon Gi-Joo chuckled, after Q's plan to turn this into Olympics so they would be safely again the twins' pranks they had use Joker secretly to put the potion on the water fall (which they have other in their bag too but they didn't tell anyone). After 10 minutes Q shouted:

-OK, catch this vials then drink quickly, we will watch you carefully so you won't cheat.

And Moon Gi-Joo throw the vials to each of them. Everyone catched those vials, then they hastily drank it(the twins tried to hide but it's unsuccessful). Moon Gi-Joo could see their face change as the effect started to kick in. Their face and body shuddered, some even shaking uncontrollable. Q and Moon Gi-Joo had to dived in to bring Zacharias, Cho, Ginny and some other up and gave them a potion so they could stop shaking. Harry and Neville both are looking at the potion on the water fall. Hermione is mumbling something while Fred and George is whispering. The other's strategy is stay still, other than swimming to keep their body heat. While waiting Moon Gi-Joo suggested a training so they could warm themselves up, which got agreed by every one. After 15 minutes they pulled up the three Chasers, Colin and his brother, Lee Jordan and 5 other people. After another 5 minutes George, and a few other came up, leaving 6 people left in the ice-cold water. Then suddenly Hermione swam toward the fall then she placed her feet on it. Moon Gi-Joo raised an eyebrow as she placed another foot on the water, then another. She continue walking up until she reached the top and Moon Gi-Joo finally understand what she had done. "She had cleverly charmed her feet so she could walk up on ice wall" he thought as she tried to pull the potion out. But then Neville pointed his wand at the water fall and shouted out:

-Confringo!

And it blasted the bellow part of the water fall, making the potion fell down. Hermione glared at Neville but he had already swim to the potion, which is now floating in the water. Neville was swimming toward it and he could have it, if Ron didn't use a Water Spell to pushed it away. Ron then used a speeding charm that make him go faster in the water and in the end, Ron and Neville were holding the bottle. Q shouted to them:

-Good job! Nice thinking Hermione but you should think about a back up plan. Neville, Ron, you guys could share it but only for you guys. 5 minutes to go.

Ron and Neville shared the drink, after they drank it they stopped shaking and Ron smile at Fred, who just have to went up from the water. Moon Gi-Joo couldn't help but saw that Harry and Luna could endure cold so easy that both didn't need to take the potion at the water fall. After 5 minutes Moon Gi-Joo shouted at them:

-Well done. All of you come up here and we will discuss the meeting place for training.

He barely finished it all 5 of them swam to the shore and shot out of the water. Q threw them some blanket and gave each of them a vial of potion so they could warm themselves. After all of them had put on their clothes Q motion the 5 champions: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville to come to him. Moon Gi-Joo ran to their place but put a good distance to make sure the other won't hear about it. He looked at the group, the 5 of them could endure the cold and they would get the first step of how to get a Charyeok. But Q had made himself clear, only 3 of them will get Charyeok at the end so that 3 people will have to prove themselves to be stronger than the other in every way. Moon Gi-Joo looked back at the rest of the DA. If one or more of them prove themselves strong at combat he and Q will have to take out the weaker ones to put the stronger up. And only the strong can borrow the power of the God.

**Q's POV.**

When all 5 of the champions is walking side by side with him and all of them is looking at him as if he is a teacher Q started to explain things to them:

-Good job, all of you. If you could stand one of the most harsh environment in the world you could stand the stronger one. Now as I had promised, I will teach you the first step on how to get a Charyeok.

At these words Q could see the glints in their eyes. Q chuckled, they are exactly like him when he was younger. He then continue:

-As you had known Gods is very strong. Jesus, Buddha, Zeus, Ra,... every Gods you had heard about is strong and because of that their power when they give to us human is also very strong. So to make sure you guys could stand the power the Gods give you had to be stronger. Meet me and Moon Gi-Joo at 6 a.m every morning so we could practice together.

All 5 of them become quiet at this part and Q didn't blame them. Wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning every day just like hell but for them to become stronger that's the only way. Q then added:

-Who want to back up feel free to do. We will choose another person.

But none of them turned around, none of them come up and said:"It's too hard for me". They aren't doing anything like that, what they are doing is show their confident better than any one else. Harry spoke up:

-I will do it.

Then the rest of them started to join in:

-I will.

-Me too.

-I will.

Then everybody started talking about Charyeok and what they could do with it. Q smiled, maybe wizards also has spirit as high as warriors.

**The next chapter will be a bit late but I will try to make it faster. Oh, and if you guys like Percy Jackson, check out my new fanfic I had. just clicked into my profile, scroll down and you will see it. Its tilte is:"Jin Tae-Jin's adventure to camp Half-Blood" Hope you guys like it. Oh, please review.**


End file.
